A Rekindled Love poeticlove88 style
by poeticlove88
Summary: As i said before, under new author.Eight years after A Babysitter's Love, Naruto has the perfect life all paved out for him: A student at Konoha U, good friends and a job as a waiter at a restaurant.Until the babysitter from his past returns. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Dear fanfics fans**

**As of now thanks to the go ahead from ****foxhunter45****, I will be taking over the story ****A Rekindled Love. ****Now the first six chapters WILL stay the same so no changes there. I'll try to live up to the expectations of the story in honor of the author who started it. So for now ON WITH THE STORY**

Ch. 1 Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the plot and the characters. This is brought to you by Foxhunter45.**

**AN: This story takes place eight years after A babysitter's love and I will list the age group in case some of you don't know and this Story is completely AU, so buzz off if anyone has fit or their period went off the moment they read this.**

**Naruto Namikaze: 18 years old.**

**Sakura Haruno: 26 years old.**

In the city of Konoha, opportunities can be achieved if a person puts his or her heart into making that dream a reality, he or she may become successful. A young blond can be seen walking in the streets of Konoha with his raven-haired friend on their way to Konoha University, which he undoubtly got in either due to luck or due his smarts that no one knew he has except his friend walking right beside him. The blond had long spiky hair that was tied into a pony tail, sapphire eyes that, whenever a woman were to look at them they were in trance by the expression and emotion he had in the past eight years since that incident. He wore a dark blue shirt that says "Konoha's Track team" along with a blue coat that says "Konoha's **Nidaime no Senko**" or Konoha's Second Flash along with dark green shorts wearing a pair of sneakers. A perfect body with a perfect set of abs, a six pack so good that, his body was one to be lusted by the women of Konoha who knew his reputation and his family for earning their name in the track life.

"C'mon dobe if we don't hurry we'll be late for class on the first day of the semester." A raven-haired eighteen year old said.

"Don't have an orgasm Sasuke-teme!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke Uchiha is Naruto Namikaze's best friend and son of Uchiha Fugaku, head of the Uchiha family eye Clinics known for their use of their special eye called the Sharingan to closely examine a person's eye without the use of an electronic equipment magnification then, after copying the problem would use their equipment and do eye surgery curing the patient of any eye illness or cases that may endanger the person of becoming blind. The Uchiha family were once rivals of the Namikaze family for no reason, but after the incident that happened seven years ago involving Minato saving Fugaku's eyes from becoming blind by the toxic waste in the power plant car crash accident, both families became friends. Naruto and Sasuke at first, hated each other due to their different personas and attitudes they share, but after three years both boys shared a bond of friendship and the will to look out for each other no matter what the cause.

"OIII if we don't hurry I may not get the chance to sit next to that red haired girl that I saw at the Inaugeration ceremony." yelled Sasuke.

"You mean the one with the red hair, speckles, and geeky personality." Sneered Naruto.

"She's not geeky dobe, she's just cute and shy that's all, though I think her name was Karin the last I heard from her friends while I was eavesdropping on their conversation." Sasuke said.

"Yeah yeah, and here I am listening to the handsome Sasuke Uchiha who, with his good lucks and charm, can get laid at any moment or any day of his life with a bunch of fangirls following him whereever he goes but nooooooo...he had to choose a four eyed girl that doesn't have anything but book smarts and a geeky attitude."

"Watch it dobe, your crossing the line on that subject."

"Easy Teme, I'm only kidding, besides its only fair that I get to tease you for once on the subject of women." Naruto said making sure he doesn't start a fight with his best friend, whose eyes are blazing red at the moment from the tease he was recieving from his blond best friend.

"Whatever, look I'm going to run ahead ok, I'll meet you in class at eight o clock see Ya!" the Uchiha ran off leaving Naruto alone to wander off the streets of the ever Busy Konoha as of seven ten AM. The blond just scoffed thinking that his best friend only wants to see that Karin girl and get into her pants, even though he shrugged it off he couldn't remember the last time he's ever been on a date in his whole life ever since that incident that took place eight years ago.

Apparently the blond, since he heard that his former sitter was classified as a Sex Offender, thought she left the city years ago after that embaressing scandal that left him broken hearted. Naruto knew he had to move, for her sake as well that someday he'll see her again and once he does he'll be a better lover than before. The blond brushed it off and began walking the streets and as soon as it hit him he knocked down a woman, who apparently was late for her job or something seeing as though she was rushing herself at this time of moment and day in the morning.

"YYEEEEOWWWW! Aughhhh that hurts." she said falling down while she dropped her purse at the same time.

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am here let me help you." The blond picked up her purse, which to him, looked very familiar to him in terms of size and weight of the purse. He grabbed her hands only to stare at a woman in her mid twenties wearing a Nurse's trench coat, beautiful emerald eyes expressing pain and sadness, long pink hair stretching all the way to her mid back, a bust size that showing some cleverage making the blond blush, a nice curves supporting her smooth silky legs while wearing high heels that, over all made her a top notch beauty that many guys desired. The blond immediately lost it seeing a reminder of the past that has both tormented him and broken his heart when _'She'_ left.

"Ohhh thank you very much for helping me there young man, I appreciate you trying to help someone as dirty as me." She said but the moment she saw saw Naruto, she couldn't help but blush and be shock at the smiliarity she saw and how much he recognizes a lot to her. After one minute of staring Naruto decided to break the silence.

Oh well it's nice seeing you again sexy, love to chat with you but I'm going to be late for class."

"O-o-o-oh really, well that's a shame and if your going to be late I suggest you take the alley all the way around the block and from there the University should be ahead north three blocks ahead." The pink haired woman said sad that she wanted to get to know the blond hotty and ask if they could catch a coffee during her lunch break, but to no avail she lacked the courage she had due to some issues in her life.

"Oh thank you very much." He said as the blond helped the woman up then gave her a hug. "no one's ever been so kind and sexy as you have been since I've been trying to get there by foot, well see ya nice knowing you and hope we see each other again another time." Naruto said after giving the woman a hug sending chills down her spine, surprisingly making her legs shaky and juices coming leaking from her middle. As the blond drove off the pink haired woman couldn't help but recognize that hug.

'_Who is he, why does he make me feel so at ease just by his hug and grin. Ohhh I hope I meet him again someday I know for sure that he looks a lot like that boy who I used to babysit.'_ The said woman continued on to the hospital clinic were she begins working on the first day as a nurse, but fate has other plans for the two as time moves on.

-Konoha University, Classroom-

"YOUR LATE YOUR ASSHOLE!"

"Sorry Iruka-sensei I got lost in the path of life." The blond shrugged receiving a death glare from his historics teacher Iruka Umino, for being late for the first day ofclass. Normally, University professors don't tell their students their late but Naruto's a special case for that matter, for it seems that Iruka's a family friend to the Namikazes and the best Historics professor Konoha U has as of now that always seems the best for the blonds sake. Naruto went up the classroom and decided to take a seat right next to his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, Nara Shikimaru, Chouji Akimichi, Rock Lee and Inuzuka Kiba.

"Sup guys how's life." Naruto asked.

"AS YOUTHFUL AS EVER MY FRIEND!" Lee yelled.

"Troublesome."

"Been good, though I liked the way Iruka-sensei yelled at you for being late." Chouji said.

"Tubular dude, though I can't believe that my parents sent me off to a University this presitigous." Kiba whined.

"That's because Hana and your mom wanted you to continue the family line as the Inuzuka's best vets in the city." Though you can say that most of them come from familys that contribute to Konoha's success, the truth is that most of the families, Namikaze, Hyuugas,Naras, Akimichis, Uchihas, the lee family, and the Inuzuka family are known as the founding members of Konoha back in the twentieth century who contributed different aspects of life gathering their techniques and knowledge and using that to create the perfect city known as Konoha. The Akimichi family, for their famous cuisines from both the western and eastern world, The Nara family known for it's business Strategies and IQ to stable the Economy, The Hyuugas known for running the local Eye Clinic specializing in creating contacts and conducting eye surgeries that rival the Uchiha family who also had the same thing but less technology and more traditional ways which work also, The Lee family known for their martial arts, exercise, and health clinics to keep the people of Konoha in shape and 'Youthful', The Namikaze family known for their genius track meets and medicine capabilities, last but not least the Inuzuka Family for their role as veteranarians.

The lesson continued as most of the students in class were taking notes while Iruka was lecturing every detailed notes on the imortance of Konoha's success and downfall post World War two which the allies took over Japan and had to reconstruct their ways of life and the significance of Konoha's success that rivaled Tokyo. In Naruto's case, the woman that he saw wasn't out of his mind as though she was a vague reminder of his childhood life when he was young.

_'who is that woman, why can't I get that hot chick off my mind yet she looks so familiar.'_ Sasuke, who noticed this gave his ten cents to him.

"So who are you thinking about loser." He whispered to his blond friend, who in returned began to make his Uchiha friend pissed off.

"A certain geek who I want to get in her pants." Naruto said.

"KARIN'S NOT A GEEK YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" at this the whole class gave him odd stares and a blush coming from Karin who was sitting next to her friends as they smirked at the thought that the famous Sasuke Uchiha had a crush on geeky Karin.

"You'll pay dobe, one way or another." Sasuke said with hared and malice in his voice as he recieved several laughs from the rest of the class and sweatdrops to those who think it was unlike the Uchiha to act like that out of manner.

"I love you too teme, send me some chocolates and eventually I'll give some to that four eyed Karin girl sitting in the front. I'm sure she'll be falling for my grasps one step of the way."

"WHY YOU-" just as Sasuke was about to kill the blond, Iruka interviened stopping him from killing Naruto in a sadistic way.

"Sasuke that's enough and take your seats, Naruto shut up or I'll ring your neck the next time you come in late for my late and on the second day." Iruka said, the said boys sat down on their chairs and continued on the lesson.

The rest of day was perfect for Naruto, in fact most of the classes he's been were straight forward ones not because of his familie's repuation but the fact that Naruto's _'Stupid on the outside smart on the inside way'_ didn't surprise his professors. Sasuke was restrained by his fellow classmates friends from choking the blond to death after he spread the fact that he was in love with Karin and the fact that he shoved a stink bomb while he was taking a dump in the bathroom stalls during their lunch break. That caused the Uchiha to lose his mind for one day of University life, hunting the blond down and making his life a living hell. Naruto, with his speed and accurancy dodged it and gave him a knock down on his face and flipped him off before leaving and heading out to track practice.

Track practice was a breeze for the blond, considering that his track coaches, Rin Uchiha and Obito Uchiha were there giving him hell than ever Kakashi however, was reading his book while coaching the rest of track team. Kami knows how he manages to produce spectacular results along side his companions who did their job knowing that the group, especially the blond, was able to do. The three were known as **Minato's Children**, who his father Minato Namikaze trained the three to become perfect track stars for the University while went four years as a coach for the university inspiring other people and students to earn the spot of being taught by Konoha's Yellow flash. Only three people selected, which is Inuzuka Rin, Uchiha Obito, and Hatake Kakashi the lucky three who were taught and trained heavily through hell to earn a place in the university track meets all around the districts of japan.

"Okay Naruto that's enough, it's already four thirty in the afternoon and from what I've heard you need to wash up and get going. I heard you were hired to work as a waiter for the Ichiraku restaurant that just opened up today, I hope you don't act like a total idiot on your first day." Obito said.

"Heh the same can be said when your took Rin-sensei out on your first date when most of the dogs she had in her backyard end up biting your ass off right after you gave her a good night kiss." The blond sneered, rining up bad memories of the first date that he had with Rin after meeting her inlaws.

"Hey that was just a first date right honey?"

"Yeah can you blame him for being such a pussy towards my dogs, honestly Hana and her mom had to contain most of them from ripping his nuts off and I'm glad because I wouldn't marry a dickless Uchiha that can't give me children."

"That was mean Rin-chan!" he pouted.

"I love you too honey." She said giving him a kiss in the cheek reminding him of how much he loved the woman.

The blond left the track field and into the showers as he prepares his first day as a waiter for the Ichiraku restaurant that'll open up in a few hours. Thing were looking up for the blond Namikaze and couldn't get any better, with the first day of University life a show, track practices a breeze, and the fact that he almost scored with a pink haired hotty made his life a reason why he should live a spectacular one.

_'Wow I can't believe how much my life is getting better by the second, oh dear Kami I hope it gets better especially If I want to see that sexy chick I met this morning. I hope I bump into her again that way I can ask for her number, go out with her, then have wild sex with her making her mine for the rest of of my life. Though I wish I wasn't forced in an arranged marriage with that Hyuuga chick that's three years ahead of me in age'_

Around that time, a certain Hyuuga princess sneezed, strange enough that was the sign of her fiance giving her the cold shoulders as her younger sister walked in her room staring at her with a confusing look on her face.

"Sister what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing's wrong Hanabi-neechan don't worry, I think my fiance was thinking about me though I hope he wasn't thinking about another woman and if he did I'll KILL HIM!" she yelled scaring her little sister, while the twenty three year old Hyuuga continued reading a book about sex.

Though if Naruto had paid closer attention and eventually get to know the woman he would find out that fate has everything planned good for him even though he doesn't believe in fate, only chance to see that if he can escape a marriage that he was forced into. It didn't matter to him that his fiance wouldn't mind scoring a bit of time, just to piss her off that way he can get out of this forced arranged marriage that his parents collaborated with the Hyuuga family after the incident eight years ago with their eldest Daughter Hinata Hyuuga.

-Ichiraku Restaurant-

"Where is he, just because he's the son of the Yellow Flash doesn't give him special privilages- oh hello there son!" Dan Ichiraku said the moment he saw the blond coming in from the entrance of the restaurant. **( Think of a traditional Chinese buffet except there's no buffet line that can fit two hundred people)**Naruto looked around the place as he was dazzled by the way it looks, Ichiraku Restaurant was the second restaurant that opened in Konoha due to it's authentic Japanese cusine, western infulenced dishes and Ramen that, was once a street food, become a popularity due to it's diet Ramen meal and secret spices he and his daughter Ayame Ichiraku had developed secretly after traveling the Philippines, Brazil, and China for ten years.

"Well now that this young man is here let's get with the introduction of the staff, starting with you Naruto."

"Oh ok, well my name is Namikaze Naruto and I hope to do my best in making sure that this restaurant will meet the standards that everone in the city expects will have: better service with happy faces etched in their skin." He looked to see a blond woman around her mid twenties with long blond hair, smooth silky skin, and a body to be desired stepped forward to introduce herself to everyone in the group near the bar area.

"Hello everyone my name is Ino Yamanaka I'm a hundred percent lesbian and have no interest for guys except a certain pink hottie I had in mind. Oh and I'll do my best to make sure that the restaurant doesn't' fall apart and recieves good commentary on this place." Naruto frowned that she was a lesbian and the fact that she was talking about a certain pink haired woman she had in mind as he focused on his other co-workers.

"Hello my name is Kankurou Suna from the sand district near Tokyo and I hope to work dillegently and prove to everyone that I'm a valuable asset." The man with the face paint triggered snickering among the group earning them a death glare shutting them up.

"Hello my name is Tenten Shiranui, I hope to prove myself that I can work as twice as hard as I can that way I can earn money for my family." She said who, had her hair tied up in a traditional chinese buns while she was carrying the tray with deadly ease.

"Well now that we've settled most of the group we can begin going over customer procedures and how we treat them in making sure they get their meals on time and in a sophisticated manner."

"But Ichiraku-san were forgetting my crush that was suppose to be here some time ago." Ino whined.

"Don't be such a bitch Ino-pig I'm right here and stop saying that I have a crush on you!" Everyone turned to see the pink haired woman coming out of the restroom she used before the blond arrived.

"Ahhh there you are Haruno Sakura I want you to introduce yourself to everyone in the group." The name struck Naruto in the heart, the name of his former babysitter he hasn't seen in a long time in eight years as bits and pieces of his past lit up like an open candle.

_"Naruto I have a question for you." Sakura said._

_"What is it Sakura-chan?"_

_"Do you love me?"_

He clenched his heart knowing the pain that he's endured ever since she left him that day, eight year ago giving the young blond time to forget the past and live on life but now here he was staring at her with remorse and regret in his eyes at the guilt that drove his former sitter away from his life.

"Hey who's that guy- wait a second I know you! Your that guy I met this mourning, I'd like to thank you for helping me out right there. If it hadn't been for you I would've been late again on my second day as a nurse." The pink haired woman said while receiving rant from the blond woman who was focusing her attention on Naruto instead of her best friend Ino.

"Sakura do you know him?" Ino said in jealously.

"Yeah he's the guy that helped me up after I bumped into him this morning." Sakura said.

"Oh so you 've met Naruto Namikaze before, huh, well its nice to know that you and him will be working together from now on." Ichiraku said, but the moment he mentioned his name Sakura too, felt her heart beating hard when she heared his name. The same boy that she sexually molested eight years ago was here standing tall right before her eyes as emotions and the past began stirring up in her heart at the painful memories she had when she took advantage of him, as the past began to resurface in her heart and soul.

_"Naruto-kun I love you and I won't ever leave you behind in the dust."_

_"Awww I'm not that stupid Sakura-chan."_

_"Naruto-kun, no matter what your parents say, I'll always love you and please wait for me. When that time comes We'll be together no matter what people say."_

_"Sakura-chan Sakura-chan Sakura-chan, don't leave me please I'm sorry if they told you to leave I'm sorry!"_

That sentenced echoed her heart, reminding her of the many tears she shed on that painful night when she went up to her room crying. She also promised him that someday they'll meet together and when that time comes their love for each other will become unbreakable no matter how strong the hammer is to tear them apart. Now they were here, eight years later as Sakura stared at the tall blond by a head above her, with the two staring most of their co-workers were thinking that they might've met each other before or that the two were once lovers then seperated by something in the past. Ino, however, was starting to become jealous by the fact that her love, Sakura was staring at the blond male with love, lust, and rememberance. The two were in a trance as they stared at each other, till Naruto broke that silence causing many emotions to flare from both sides.

"S-s-sakura-chan?"

"N-n-naruto-kun?"

"Sakura-chan."

"Naruto-kun."

"Sakura-chan."

"Naruto-kun."

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

The two raced at each other as they held on to each other as if they were each other's life ropes, Sakura hugged him deeply as she began roaming her hands around his body while her face was buried deep in his mascular chest with tears coming out of her eyes like a waterfall. Naruto just hugged her around the waist while resting his face on her gorgeous pink hair holding on to her as if he really need her. The two then looked at each with tears pouring from both sides then both sides did something they've always wanted to do in a lifetime. A kiss and that's what the couple did as their passionate kiss went from simple to a rough one that only lovers can do in bed but were doing it in public.

After their tongue battle the couple looked at each other, examining their features after eight years, which Sakura was stunned to see the hyperactive kunckle headed boy become the man of her dreams she's been wanting to see in the boy turned hot blond ever since he was born. The same can be said to Naruto, who first met her when he was three, only that his cherry blossom become more than a just a Sakura blossom, but a goddess whose beauty she always had in her both physically and mentally. Naruto had been waiting for this moment for eight years and he's as sure as hell going to make up for it especially if he's known the woman for dressing up nice and beautiful all just for him personally.

"I miss you so much Sakura-chan." he said, cupping her face as he stared at his former sitter's face.

"I miss you too Naruto-kun." she said wrapping her arms around his neck as she pushed closer to him while his sculpted chest were touching her large breasts.

"You don't know how much I've regretted these past eight years thinking it was my fault that drove you away from me, and now look at you, a sex offender eight years later all because of me!" he said, guilt poured into the blond as he couldn't get that scandal that happened that very night eight years ago. The pink haired woman just caressed his face removing all the tears that came streeking down his eyes, with Emerald eyes staring at the sapphires eyes with love and forgiveness.

"It's not your fault Naruto-kun, I was young and too horny for my own good eight years ago but now that you've grown up and became that hot and sexy blond I've been waiting to make love to we can finally be together once and for all." She said as she stood on her toes to kiss her blond reassuring him that this was for real and not a fake. In Naruto's case he's glad that his cherry blossom goddess is back and in his eyes for the first time in his life, with a hot package and a little knowledge of relationships thanks to his parents, he finally show how much he really needed her, wanted her, fuck her till she begs for no more, then marry her and have her bear magnificent children he never thought of doing throughout his life.

Sakura, despite her Sex offender status, has waited years on end to obtain the blond bombshell that was Namikaze Naruto. She dreamt of him every night of what he would look like for the past eight years when he became an adult, often waking up wet, smelly, and sweaty at the same time of the wild sex she would have once she saw him then claim him as her own as he would do for her always startled Ino wondering who she was thinking about and if she was thinking about her instead of othe guys she always think about especially if she mentioned in her dreams a blond male she always talked about for a long time.

The rest of their co-workers were looking at the couple with a smile across their faces except Ino, most of them knew what true love is and how much it can affect on the two since, by obvious signs had shared a history together. Ino however, was frustrated; there the blond was hogging her crush she's had for eight years and not even seeing the signs of love of love or the physical signs she tried to do just to get her attention.

_'That bastard is taking my Sakura-chan away from me, oohhhhh this is going to hard especially if I have competition with this spiky haired idiot who, somehow knew Sakura-chan for a long time!'_

As of now, things were looking up for Naruto and Sakura now that they were reunited together after eight years of seperation and the growing built of love the two have developed for a long so many things happening in their lives I.E. Secret loves and plans to be together, the question is right now is: will they survive this or will they go through drastic changes to get away from their personal lives and runaway together


	2. Lost Times

Ch.2 lost times

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor it's character, this the story brought to you by Foxhunter45**

**Before I begin I need to credit some of my reviewers for their praise, suggestions and comments.**

**SoraRyuukami, NaruSakuhasyou, spazzgirl, Ed, Anomynous nin, and aly247 whoever I forgot to mention you know who I'm talking about now lets begin.**

The idea of meeting your true after being separated for a good eight years puts a smile from both sides of the party, for Naruto and Sakura, that smile just turned bright; brighter than the sun itself can shine in that very moment the couple met after eight long years of longing and swelling of the heart. The couple continued to stare at each other, arms roaming the bodies while spectators watch the scene like it was some softcore porn moment that they unexpectedly ran into at the wrong place and wrong time. Alas the show must go on as customers were getting rowdy outside hoping to try out the restaurant known for it's east meets west cuisine and authentic ramen, and Dan Ichiraku is getting irritated.

"Errrrr hey horndogs, get a room will ya we got customers waiting outside and I don't want any screw ups on the first day that this damn establishment is going to receive now MOVE IT!" Ichiraku interrupted Naruto and Sakura's moment with a blush on both their faces, though they wanted to continue that would have to wait if they wish to keep their jobs and an angry manager/owner from ringing their necks.

"Guess we'll have to settle our reunion aside later on, doncha think Sakura-chan?" Naruto said sheeply.

"I couldn't agree more; in fact once this is over you could walk me over to my place after we close for tonight that way we can catch up on old times."

"I would love that anymore than you would Sakura-chan, now let's get busy!" Naruto said giving his former sitter a kiss in the cheek before they began their shifts for the next four hours into his first job as a waiter, which would be hard considering he would have to put up with stingy customers, bitchy people, sexual harassments, and glares from people he knew had hated his guts for some reason.

Customers filled the waiting area as TenTen began her job as a hostess while the rest of the waiters, Sakura, Ino, Naruto, and Kankurou were handing out menus, serve drinks to customers seated at their table, attending to customers needs, serving qualified liquor to anyone willing to get drunk for the night, and putting up with the mental abuse that the group is receiving. Sexual harassment was the subject of Naruto and Sakura's worse obstacles the dwelled into their fours of their shift, in fact the only person that receiving the most and worse was Naruto in his case, being that his section of tables were filled with hot women eying everytime he walked by.

His obvious looks and the way he resembles his old man back when he was young was put to the test when he was given a eight tables parallel to the next row that had a decorative glass design of the Meiji era life of the same tables that Sakura had occupied. What's interesting was that the eight tables were filled with Gorgeous women ranging from his age to thirty two, where two of the women were hot moms, some were single play hard to get women and one was a sadistic BDSM girl who loves being dominant using different toys and torture methods that would scare the blond to the core whenever he looked at her as she responded with lick to her lips.

The blond felt uncomfortable around these women considering that his hair was tied up in a pony tail resembling the look his father's mentor had when he was young, due to his looks it got women off the table just staring, whistling at him like he was meat.

"Hey sexy, how bout you give me your number that way we can rock hard like no tomorrow in bed!"

"Hey blondie where have you been my whole life, I've been searching all day in bed just so I can have a piece of your goods."

"Hey are you single? Because I am after I dumped my boyfriend for being a pussy, how bout we hook once your shifts over sexy!"

Naruto had to endure the long list of sexual harassments that he endures on the first day of work, even worse as he noticed a very jealous cherry goddess grinding her teeth while as she took orders from the opposite side of the area. He didn't blame her for being the jealous type, since he was eight Sakura had _'accidentally'_ pushed a girl off a swing when she got too close to her Naruto when they were having a normal conversation at a park one time.

The young blond asked her why she would do that to her, which in return she gave him a smack in the head for bumping her causing the young girl to fall and scrape her knee. The blond knew that she was jealous just by the look in her eyes that she would give to any bitch approaching her territory and tried marking it as their own, he couldn't help but feel bad though considering that his sitter was the strongest of all women.

_'Man I hope Sakura-chan doesn't kill me for being popular with the women now.'_ As he was about to get a tray of drinks a young woman around her early thirties approached him from behind and began to sample his parts earning a surprising gasp from the blond bombshell.

"Gyahhh what do you think your doing ma'am?" he yelled, feeling his manhood being caressed and slowly being pumped up and down earning her moan from the blond by her ministrations with a smile lust etched on her face.

"I'm sorry honey, but I need you to escort me to the bathroom that way I can take use this hot rod to take care of this irritation I have inside my pussy." Just as she was about to unzip his pants in front of every women in the restaurant the woman who got out their cameras and cameraphones the woman was met with a deadly punch from the cherry blossom goddess known as Haruno Sakura.

"LAY, YOUR, HANDS, OFF, MY MAN YOU DIRTY WHORE!" she yelled rolling her sleeves up and getting her fists ready to beat the shit out of some hussy grabbing the pink haired goddess's property.

"Oooo the jealous type, I'm sure you don't mind me sharing him with me. After all, he's enough for practically everyone female here that itching to get some meat." the women sitting in Naruto's section agreed, which drew the line for Sakura she grabbed her shirt and started beating the hell out of her, who was restrained by her blond from murdering the woman as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sakura-chan please don't injure her ok, she already got what she wanted just don't screw up your job, please do this for me ok!" The pink haired woman stopped to see her blond with a concerned look in his eyes. Anger-filled eyes turned into a calm, reassuring eyes, trusting the blond that she doesn't want to ruin her job and get fired on the first day of the job, since it may be the only time she'll ever get to spend with the most in the good and bad times as the day move soon.

"Ok Naruto-kun, anything for you." She gave him a kiss earning jealous glares from the women on his section and tears from her section where seventy five percent of the customers were couples, mostly the guys who adore their waitress for providing customer service while recieving death glares from their girls. "Shut up will ya? He's mind bitches and I'm his so buzz off and continue eating ok?" shutting everyone up from both sides of the dining area including a shocked blond.

"That was harsh Sakura-chan." Naruto Pouted.

"They'll have to get used to it one way or another, after all you are my property and you allowed me to mark you first and vice versa with me." She smirked giving the blond the message as the couple went back to their basic routines, while Ino was watching the scene with a jealous look in her eyes.

'_You better stay away from my girl Namikaze Naruto or else I may have to castrate ya_' she thought, just looking at him hanging with her Sakura disgusts her, yet it amazes her at how he was able to capture the girls heart so easily in a matter of time and on the first day on the job.

-Four Hours later-

The job had been spectacular for Naruto, if he didn't count the restless sexual harassments, gropings, tips with the name and phone numbers of every female that had her eye on him, but the fact that he got a lot of praises for customer services, received huge tips from coporate business men and women who first dined here, and recognitions for his hard work not because he was the son of the Namikaze but his determination and dedication he had for the restaurant.

Sakura had her share of sexual harassments but the tables that were parallel with Naruto's were filled with mostly couples that wanted to try out the new restaurant, most of the men end up getting the receiving end of either their fists or their boots to their nutsacks. The pink haired women couldn't blame them, if Naruto had started flirting with other women that were beautiful besides her she would have him in chains or at her mercy on his knees begging for forgiveness while he pleasured her as she would whip her blond for _'cheating'_ on her.

"Alright everyone, after calculating our earnings, reviews, and customer service approval I'm proud to say that I've never had such a talented group of individuals in my entire lifetime. So to celebrate I'm going to give a raise to all my talented waiters and hostesses by ten percent, I'm very proud of all of you." Everyone cheered as the group cleaned up the dining area, counted the boxes at the front of the cashier entrance, and began leaving one by one leaving only Naruto, Sakura, and Ino the last to leave the area.

"Wow that was tough; I didn't think the first day at work would be hell on earth!" Naruto said.

"Yeah speak for yourself idiot, you're sure the playboy when it comes to women yet you never show a drop of respect to anyone there." Ino said.

"What the hell's your problem? Look sorry if you're a lesbian and a man hater but that doesn't mean we have to hate just to start a bunch of bull, that's not how teamwork is now."

"Oh and what is '_Teamwork'_you stupid blond idiot?" Ino said getting touchy with issue as she said her two cents right in front of his face.

"The ability to work together no matter what the difference is, for a blond you sure are dumb." he plainly said that earning him a death glare from the blond.

"Your just saying that so you can get into my Sakura-chan's pants you ass!"accused Ino.

"Are you saying I'm only in love with her just because I want to have sex with her?" He Yelled.

"That seems to be the case loser!" The two had a stand off while Sakura was watching the scene go by, she'd always thought it would be two guys fighting for her but seeing a man and women fight over her is kinda odd.

_'Didn't think I'd be famous from both the straight side and the lesbian side, oh well better break this up before they rip each other's throats off.'_The cherry blossom stepped in between the two to prevent hell from breaking loose and the best solution is with Ino, seeing as though she's alot easy to get around when it comes to sexual tension.

"You know Ino, I don't want you to fight because if not you won't get to see what I have underneath this hot package your looking to fuck the brains out of." She whispered into Ino's ear in a seductive way, sending shivers down her body while juices began leaking from her womanhood causing the blond chick to shake as she tried moving ahead in a trance. Naruto had an erection going seeing his Sakura's seduction methods with another woman turned him high enough to a point where, he would get her from behind then fuck her brains out till time has stopped but she knew she would want that; at a later time that is.

"Wow I've never seen you do that before to anyone in all times I've know you Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Oh wait, you haven't seen nothing yet there's a lot more things I can do and I'm willing to show you if you want me to." She said, sending him a wink that got the blond blushing at her beautiful looks and body. The three continued to walk back to their homes, but what startled Naruto the most is that tomorrow he still has another day of classes to go, work and the fact that he still wants to relive the lost time he had with his former sitter.

"So Sakura-chan do you live somewhere in this neighborhood." He asked.

"Oh yeah, I live in the apartment complex right next to the rich houses on the second street and Akatsuki blvd."

"Really, now that is cool in my books."

"Why do you say that Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"You see I live in the apartment complex that is three blocks away from that condo area, I hang with a friend there and were roommates for the rest of semester."

"Really, that's awesome! I mean at least we can visit each other some time even though were separated."

"I would love that Sakura-chan." He said giving her a foxy grin while the three continued to walk to Sakura's place, he wanted to go to her house that way he can catch up on old times with and start a relationship with her. The plan seems good but then he forgot one person that is involved in his life, and that is the Hyuuga princess Hinata.

The three arrived at Sakura's apartment where, out of surprise, since Ino was walking in a trance, just walked in and went to her room to have herself a wet dream surprising Naruto that this lesbian was living in her apartment. The apartment was two bedrooms, medium sized area with two couches, an average sized kitchen and a bathroom area. Much to Naruto's surprise was that after he entered her apartment he couldn't have swore she saw the blond lesbian giving him the finger and the ' I'm going to kill you look.'

"Uhhh Sakura-chan is she living with you?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"Yep, she's my best friend afterall, I mean even though she's a lesbian I still get the entertainment she has while I play hard to get."

"Wait why aren't you playing hard with me and not her, aren't most women like you do that if your picking the type of guy you love." He said and just as he sat on the couch, Sakura wrapped her arms around him giving him a passionate kiss of assurance and the comfort he needed and he really did need it.

During his childhood whenever Naruto's feelings were hurt he always tried to find comfort from other people but most of them don't seem to care despite him being a boy and that boys don't need comfort but need to live with it. Sakura was always there to comfort him by giving him a kiss in the forehead or a kiss in the cheek to brighten his world.

"You know Naruto-kun, I don't have to play hard to get when I'm around you because I've already found my guy and that man is standing right before me and he comes with the perfect package I've always wanted in a guy." She said she roamed her hands around his back, then had her fingers circling the blond's chest.

"He has spiky blond hair, sapphire eyes which I adore so much, a perfect body with some rock hard abs, a personality that I love so much, and a rod that will keep me going till I pass out after four hours of wild sex." She moved her right hand and began caressing his manhood earning her a moan of desire coming from the blond, which to him got him off as he was about to get up only to be stopped by his former sitter as she pushed him on the couch.

"Ah ah ahhhhhhh, not now sexy that'll wait till we get to know each other, afterall I have to make sure you're THE Naruto Namikaze and not some imitation or a loser in disguise. Now sit back and relax while I got get us some tea then we can catch up on old times." She said leaving the blond on the dust grumbling about flirty pink haired women that leave them hanging then finishing off the person who was way turned on for the moment.

Then again Sakura had that chance to take him but wanted to get to know the blond and remember the eight years that was lost between them; she needed this time and wanted to know what's been going on in life and if there's anything new to talk about.

_'Naruto and I really need to catch up on old times but then maybe he'll tell me something about him being tied up with having to date a sex offender, or maybe decide the future of us and how we can incorporate this matter. I really love him with all my heart and I'll be damned if any hussy tried to thrown their slutty bodies on to my Naruto and if they do they're going to regret every single bit of their actions one, by, one._'

As soon as the tea was done the pink haired goddess got out two tea cups, a small tray, poured the tea into the cups then brought them over to the living room where Naruto was looking through some documents pertaining to her sex offender status, which in turn shocked Sakura as to how he was able to get them without her noticing.

"Oh sorry about that Sakura-chan I was just looking through some of your personal documents I didn't mean to intrude." He said sheeply.

"Not at all Naruto-kun, oh and I brought the tea here so lets sit back and catch up on eight years on old times." She said sitting herself next to the blond as the couple began telling their stories that the two have went through the past eight years after their incident. **( The following is a summary of Naruto's past life told in a summary/story format followed by interruptions where the two comment. You may continue)**

Naruto's eight years of life was more of a healing event for the first two years after Sakura was arrested on child molestation and indecency with a child, apparently the blond had shut himself away from the world due to the fact that he claimed that it was his fault for charges brought upon his babysitter. Naruto told her that his parents, Minato and Kushina, regretted the fact that they just sent their sunlight that she had over Naruto away from him and sent him to a great depression where, everyday he would avoid contact with his parents and focus on exercising, reading, or running for the middle school track team.

"I felt it was my fault that drove you away from me and having to face prison time because of me." Naruto sadly said looking at her with remorse and regret to his former sitter.

"I know Naruto, but it wasn't your fault, I was horny at the time and I lost control because of these pent up emotions that I've had for you in a long time." She said wrapping one around him as he continued his story.

After his great depression Naruto had cameback to become that knuckle-headed hyperactive blond that everyone knew him to be, only that energy was only half-assed while the other half came inherit that sense of Maturity that he inherited from his mother and his father thus making him popular with the ladies and developing a fanclub that he was unaware of by the time he went to high school.

On the other note Naruto became the middle school Track member to beat and had won several meets against different schools, sport schools, and private school across Japan, by the time he finished his sophomore year in Sandaime High everyone one of his teachers, track coaches, and as the Nidaime no Senko or Konoha's second flash.

"Heh you were saving yourself for me because you thought that I was going to kill you if I saw you making out with some girl or a dozen one by one In a long line." She smirked.

"Hey those girls were desperate enough to know if I'm a virgin, seeing as though my charms always affected you but didn't affect the other women." He pouted.

"Sure sure, but I'm glad your still single that way we can go out then once you finish college we can start a family together right?"

"Yeah sure Sakura-chan, that would be great!" the blond said, deep down he wanted to tell her that he was stuck in forced marriage arrangement with the Hyuuga's eldest daughter, which his parents planned secretly for eight years to make sure he doesn't get married to any skank that wants him for his reputation.

During Naruto's third year in Sandaime high the blond encountered many friends, who first thought of him as a rich spoiled brat, asked if they can become friends with him seeing as though he earned a reputation aside from the occasional pranks he would pull after leaving middle school and entering high school.

When it comes to pranks Naruto was the prince of pranks, besides his father the developed non-lethal ways of eluding teachers, teaching the jocks a lesson, and screwing around with bullies who pick on the weak for no apparent reason earning him another title: Sandaime high's prank master flex.

Wherever he goes he would pull pranks that had nothing to do with him, but with a suspected group of bullies or jocks that were always the ones who screw things up for the school making them look bad while making Namikaze Naruto famous. Thus the blond had his cool on and smarts to back it up, seeing as though he and his best friend Sasuke were the top three of Sandaime high's top students with top grades and dedication to the school and by graduation he was chosen by Konoha University to attend their classes and the best track team the university has produced.

"Prankmaster flex huh… suits you well and as always you end up getting the prize despite that knuckle headed ways of yours." she laughed.

"Ahhh well, who doesn't want a boring blond in the school anyway. Now that I'm done it's time for you to tell me your story ok?" he said.

"Alright, but your not going to like it since the past eight years have been grim for me and isn't bright as yours in comparison. Oh well here it goes." she said as she begins her story.

Two days after the incident Sakura Haruno was handcuffed by the police and taken to the city jail, charged with indecency with a child, and child molestation prompting the pink haired woman to shed tears of remorse and regret of her actions. Thus her woes were deaf ears to the guards who've seen this kind of reaction and end up seeing the same people raping underage kids and so on, where she awaited a city judge to decide her fate which she pleaded guity to all six charges and sentenced to ten years in prison and right after she got out of prison she was to be given the sex offender status branding her till the day she dies.

The trial lasted one week giving time for both the defendant and plantiff's parties to come up with prosecution evidence and proof that she actually did it, though a letter was addressed to the judge by an Namikaze Naruto which gave her enough reason to cut the sentence in half that way she can enjoy life but was still given the sex offender status when she got out from prison.

"I was surprised that letter I sent to the judge had a big influence on her, I'm glad your out of prison Sakura-chan." He said.

"Awwww thank you Naruto, when the judge read me the letter addressed by you I knew you still loved me and cared for my well being and I couldn't have been saved all thanks to you." She said giving him a kiss on his cheek causing him to blush.

During her prison term Sakura was constantly harassed by inmates who were praising her that she molested the famous Namikaze Naruto by putting up a fake smile and, what appears to be, respect among all child rapists. She bashed calling themselves sluts and low lives that couldn't get any dick for themselves and had to take advantage of younger boys and girls, she also told her five yen that she did that out of love for the young blond and not out of lust. The Inmates shrugged it off and end up trying to get into Sakura's pants and make them their bitch to use, surprisingly Sakura succumb to their seduction learning new things about sex and ways to use their fingers to pleasure themselves making her the official slut/whore of the inmates as she can easily be overpowered by lesbians by a single bodily touch.

"You know Naruto I can stop if you want me to, seeing as though your manhood is having a fever and I may have _'cure'_ it." she said, giving him the message by what she means by IT when she looked at his pants to find a big tent before her eyes.

"o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oh no Sakura-chan it's ok I'm fine really please continue with the story." He stammered.

Right after Sakura got out of prison she visited the police department, where she went through two hours of processing data to add her to the list of sex offenders and the privilages they were given in order to maintain peace and fairness in the city. She was forbidden to make contact with any children under the age of eighteen, apply at any jobs related to anything family oriented, required to attend a low class nursing college to get her associates degree, as requested by the court and Sakura personally, and allowed to work at an adult clinic for only 1284 Yen per hour **(12 dollars per hour U.S.)** four days a week working a minimum of five hours a day.

During that time she also made contact with her best friend Ino Yamanaka and decided to pack her things and move in an apartment to live with her to keep her from being lonely all the time ever since her old friends abandoned her after the incident leaked out eight years ago.

"Wow I'm surprised your managing enough to pay rent as is Sakura-chan."

"Yeah, that's why I applied for a second job at Ichirakus because the rent is decent but the problem is food and good furniture, afterall women do need to live in a decent luxury after all."

"Maybe if you married me and if I hit it big I can make your luxury luxurious at a upper class level."

"Oh that'll wait once I've settled in once and for all my blond Adonis."

"You're too sexy Sakura-chan." Naruto said giving her a foxy grin.

"I love you too Naruto." She said turning his face right at him and kissed him till he gave in to her luscious lips while she shoved her tongue directly against his as they continued to fight for dominance, the blond checked his watch only to find that it's one in the mourning.

"Ohhhhh shit I forgot I had homework to do and a five page essay due in two days, oh well I have to leave and get home." He said earning a sad frown coming from his former sitter.

"Oh alright, I forgot you do have a life to move on oh well I'll see ya tomorrow at work. Bye Naruto-kun I love you!"

"I love you too Sakura-chan!"

Just as the blond was about to leave Sakura grabbed his arm and stared at him with lost emerald eyes glaring at sapphire eyes filled with confusion and concern. Naruto knew that look and it was a look that she always shown him whenever she left for home or when he would leave her for the time being in their darkest hours the couple has had in their life.

"Naruto, promise me that you'll stay with me despite the obstacles that I fear may occur between both of us. Somehow… there's something troubling you and I can't seem to figure it out whenever I see you with that said look on your face, it just seems like there's someone out there that is willing to hurt anyone out there just to claim you as their property either through marriage or forced agreement."

This shocked the blond a lot, normally people wouldn't dwell on the issue of the emotions of other people but if a woman like Sakura has known the blond since he was born and know what them by the book then that is a rare gift to have and the pink haired goddess is glad to have one since she knows her blond by the books of his soul.

"I….promise Sakura-chan, in fact why don't we meet up for lunch at Deidara's Exploding Café in the open food plaza two blocks away from the University that way we can hang out together, or maybe go out on a small lunch date if you want to." Naruto said bringing up new hopes for Sakura to spend more time with her blond and chatting with him on life.

"Really you would do that? OH thank you so much Naruto-kun you don't know how much this really means to me since my lunch break lasts for one hour how about… eleven thirty is that ok?" she said with joy in her voice.

"Of course Sakura-chan I'll meet you at the plaza fifteen minutes early just in case you show up right before me ok? Well see ya tomorrow Sakura-chan!" as soon as he left the cherry Goddess jumped for joy, with so much to do and wear Sakura wanted to make this special for themselves and had to make sure no one interferes.

_'This is great now I can spend more time with him and hang out at the university's food plazas, oohhh I need to figure out which dress should I wear behind my coat since he says it's a lunch date. Dear kami my first date with Naruto, my dream just came true can this night get any better!'_ she thought, despite having the energy to jump around stress consumed her a lot, prompting her to walk to her room and retire for the night and get ready for her lunch date with her blond lover.

-The Next Mourning-

Naruto woke up feeling like shit, the blond managed to do at least half of his homework in two hours after he got back from Sakura's apartment but that isn't the reason why he's feeling like shit. The reason is that he'd had forgotten his cell phone yesterday.

Meaning that he neglected bringing that device since it was the first day of classes and he doesn't want to start getting anonymous messages from women and stalkers asking for some sex or a fuck time in the evening. The moment he looked at his cell phone he had forty five missed calls, thirty voicemail messages and a hundred text messages coming from the person he hated the most ever since his parents betrayed him by setting up an arranged marriage.

**Hinata Hyuuga.**

The blond hated that name not because she doesn't like the girl but the fact that she was an all time flirt whenever he was around her was the issue, which she was bound by her family to marry the Namikaze heir and merge together two different companies into a multi-million conglomerate corporation. Naruto wasn't like that, he wanted to be just like every ordinary guy that enjoys life, marries a hot chick, then start a regular family getting paid a good amount of money raising children in a regular way.

However that was spoken too soon when his cellphone began ringing, only to find that Hinata Hyuuga's trying to contact him, being the gentleman he is the blond decided to answer the phone for his sake as well as hers.

**"Hello?"**

**"Oh Naruto-kun how are you this mourning, I've been trying to get in contact with you since yesterday I hope everything's well."**

**"Yes… Hinata everything's well, I just forgot my cellphone at my apartment since I was too excited for University life." He said in a boring tone.**

**"Oh, well at least your not flirting with other women today. By the way I set up a luncheon over at the University's food plaza where Deidara's exploding café is at eleven thirty, I hope that's a good time that way we can plan our future together with all kinds of goodies or maybe children so to speak." **

The moment she mentioned Deidara's exploding café the blond froze, he set up a lunch date with his former sitter just so he can plan his future with her but no, Hinata Hyuuga had to interfere with his plans and setting the stage for a conflict to rise between the two women.

"**Oh I see, well can't you change the schedule because I'm meeting a friend there and I didn't want to disappoint her." **

**"Nope unless she can join….wait did you just say HER?" she yelled.**

**"Oops, no I said he not she, wow I must've been stupid to ever bringing another woman to the fray must I." he said nervously.**

**"Oh, sorry about that I must've overreacted there you know I don't like it when you have another woman whenever I'm around."**

**"I'm sorry Hinata, so… there's no other way to reschedule the luncheon."**

**"Sorry about that, if you had answered my calls we could've arranged it at a later day that way we can talk without your friends bugging on being such a bitch to people."**

_'It's the thought that counts Hyuuga, after all you are a pain in the ass to my friends whenever I bring them over to your place and tend to have major fit all because I can't have fun with you and my friends but wanted quiet time with me alone.'_

**"It's alright Hinata oh shit I'm going to be late for class see ya!"**

**"I love you too Naruto-kun!"**

The instant he hanged up on her was the instant amount of ideas that flow through his head the moment she and Sakura-chan meet each other. He hadn't expect this to happen after his talk with the Hyuuga princess on their scheduled meet at Deidara's Exploding Café at eleven thirty, the same can be said when he promised to meet Sakura over to talk about their futures. As of eight in the mourning, Naruto Namikaze was in a fray of worries on what's going to happen now that two women are going to meet him at the food plaza right next to the University and at the same time

Hinata Hyuuga, twenty three years old with lavender eyes, beautiful dark shaded hair, a body most women want rivaling his Sakura-chans but with a bitchy attitude of a stubborn princess that irritates most people to the core of their lives, all because she has the smarts to back it up and the riches to cover her for the next generation of her lifetime.

Sakura Haruno, twenty six years old, former sitter of the Namikazes, long time crush of Naruto Namikaze, a body and bust so beautiful that it was as if her body was destined to rival the goddesses earning her the title of Cherry goddess by Naruto himself, and attitude with a kick to her personality that won't take shit from anyone who thinks they have the upper hand.

Two women, one guy, three hearts in need of love, one heart in need of love out of business to become the greatest conglomerate their family has become, two hearts in need of freedom from their past mistakes and a chance to fulfill the love that bonds the two together by history.

Naruto Namikaze was now at a standstill between two women he had cared the most, strange it didn't occur to the blond that he would be popular with the older women instead of having to find a girl his age of eighteen years. That same knuckle-headed personality really does have it's way of charming women to the core thanks to his looks and body through years of hardwork, dedication, and promise to his cherry goddess to love her forever, yet the question that is on his head right now is: What's he going to do?

_'This is bad, with Sakura-chan and Hinata meeting at the same time on the same day things could be worse for me, even bad for me since I forgot to get Sakura-chan's cell and home phone numbers and vice versa. How am I going to survive this.' _


	3. Surprising Conflicts

CH.3 Surprising Conflicts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor it's characters by the way.**

**There's one person I'd like to address and it's an anoynomous reviewer by the name of Disgusted who reviewed on my prequel story A babysitter's love.**

**Disgusted You can flame me but the fact is that no one really cares, if they don't like the age group then they shouldn't read it, that's why I gave out the age ratings to see what I mean on my prequel story. One more thing it's just FANFICTION, yes my friend FANFICTION, shut up and go bother someone else and if your thinking of gathering people up here on fanfic to have my stories removed or even get me banned go ahead I dare you, not like the whole world will share you opinion on this. I write stories to entertain my fellow readers and authors who may even get ideas about this (with permission from me)**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Naruto Namikaze looked at himself in the bathroom mirror of his two bedroom apartment he shared with his best friend Sasuke Uchiha. The blond looked at his reflection, wondering if he'll survive this massive wave of hell on earth that's about to be betowed upon once he arrives at the food plaza to meet up not only his former sitter Haruno Sakura but the Hyuuga bitch/princess Hinata Hyuuga. Every time the blond would look at his reflection, he would see not only a young man destined to become successful in life but a sad man who lost everything that night and is about to lose more than just his life, but his freedom all thanks to the arranged marriage his parents placed earlier this year.

He never wanted to be engaged with a woman he hasn't known personally to marry but his parents claimed "It's only for the best of the Namikaze pharmaceutical and medicinal clinics and the track star to merge with the Hyuuga eye clinics corporation." It disgusted him that he lived luxurious among the upper class but, with not much choice all the blond has to do is fight for freedom, freedom so simple it's like setting birds free from their wretched cage.

'_If only my life wasn't luxurious like most of my friends, my only two wishes is to be free from the family's reputational life and marry Sakura-chan, fuck her, give her my children then raise them till we die of old age.'_

The blond left the restroom and picked up a note from the coffee table that Sasuke left behind, since he wasn't the mourning type and the pleasant sunshine type the note was a simple sentence of departure.

'**Dobe, left for classes see you in chem. Class with Professor Sarutobi.'**

**Sasuke 'teme' Uchiha**

That was the simplest one sentence note to get Naruto going if he wants to make it through all four years of the term while he strives to get a bachelors degree in assistant pharmacist, if he wanted to earn a living the blond would have to use his track practice as guts and the knowledge of practicing medicine and storing it with precision and ease to make sure the ingredients are correct and in a safe way to store it. Naruto roamed the streets of mid-morning Konoha where the sun rises and the chance of making it big squares off, the blond loved the fact that every time he would walk on the streets of Konoha he feels as if he was free to do whatever he wants with his life with no strings attached.

In reality he does have strings attached involving His arranged marriage with Hinata Hyuuga, his future with his former sitter Haruno Sakura, his dreams of winning every track meet across Japan, and competition with his counterpart rival Yamanaka Ino.

_'I can't back out now, it's too early to think of the possibilities that things won't go my way if I continue this in thought, I as sure as hell going to put up with this bullshit like a man and die a man.'_ The blond left the apartment and began running to the University like crazy since he missed Historics class and needed to get to chemistry class where professor Sarutobi is teaching the lesson about Bio-chemistry for today, even though it's a required to become a pharmacist the blond hated chemistry to the core but had no choice but to learn it for his future life of both a track star and Pharmacist.

-Chemistry Class-

The blond Namikaze entered the room huffing and puffing after running nonstop for nearly one hour without even taking a minute stop to get some fresh air, giving him unwanted attention and a sweatdrop from the professor since he made such a dramatization of dying in battle or about to pass out.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Namikaze, please take a seat before you distract the lesson further on, and just so everyone knows you have a test in the next two days over chapters one through four twenty questions no multiple choice but half page explanations with a time limit of one hour ten minutes Moving on…"

The blond growled at the mention of a test, despite his intellect chemistry he still hated chemistry through the core. The blond took a set next to Shikimaru who, for the first time, was paying attention to Sarutobi's lesson seriously.

"So Shikimaru what's gotten you so serious?" Naruto asked.

"Heh for once I'm actually into what the professor says whenever he teaches the lesson."

"Ohhhhh I see it's unlike you to listen for a while, normally you slept throughout most of the day then head over to the family company to help stabilize the supplies and the economics report Tokyo has been sending for ya'll to analyze."

"Your right Naruto, but there was a incident over at place involving some compound chemicals that needed to be priced at, so if I learn more on the subject I may be able to interpret the price then I can mix and match Tokyo won't have a stick up their asses again."

"Errrrrr yeah ok well time to take some notes, and then I have to go to the plaza at elven sharp."

"Meeting someone for lunch Naruto?" Shikimaru asked.

"Errr yeah I'm meeting some woman I liked and I wanted to get to know her more since we both have a lot of things in common." He said blushing at the fact that he was going to meet his sitter for lunch and another person, The Nara caught on to this but brushed it off seeing as though it wasn't his business to know.

"Heh troublesome, well don't screw up if you going the right way in this."

"Thanks Shikimaru you're a true friend." The blond stopped talking and began taking some notes on the lesson that professor Sarutobi was teaching, though he hated chemistry he need to pass to get some record of his background in the University that way he can attend a pharmacist school in Konoha U to get his pharmacist license and bachelors in that field. The lesson was plain boring as the blond was careful to look through the books and listen thoroughly to the lesson the professor was giving, he looked around the classroom and saw his Roomate Sasuke and to the blond's surprise sitting next to Karin.

_'Wow I knew this was going to happen but I didn't expect Sasuke be that serious and falling for that geek, oh well all I can say is that I wish them the best.'_

The class ended five minutes before eleven giving Naruto the chance to race across the hall, out the doors and into the food plaza where he's suppose to meet his Sakura-chan and hopefully the chance to make sure Hinata doesn't show up as she says she'll be. The Food plaza was one of the most popular hangouts in the University known for its outside park-like décor, the atmosphere, and the food that's so good everyone one who attends or works at the University go for seconds at their favorite spots.

The food ranges from traditional Japanese to western favorites and fusion like Chinese, American, Pinoy, Korean and surprisingly Mexican. Naruto looked around and saw a bunch of people he recognized around the university, Obito and Rin Uchiha at Kisame's fast fishstop, Iruka Umino chatting with his future wife Anko Mitarashi the sex-ed professor at Yuuhi's Dango shop, and Kakashi Hatake one of Naruto's track coache sat Nidaime's Drink Utopia reading Icha Icha Paradise.

At first Naruto is glad that the people he recognizes is her, but then that glad turn to doubt over the fear that everyone is going to watch the show from hell starring Naruto Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuuga. The blond went over to Deidara's Exploding Café and took a seat as he waits for his goddess to show up, for one thing Naruto sure has luck with women of all type yet he wasn't the type to choose his girls. For eight years of his life Naruto had gone out with girls that would do the opposite of what guys would do if they were to like a girl: Ask them out.

The girls that he would meet would ask if they can go out with him and have a good time, and out of at least two hundred women that he's chatted, used his personality to sway them, only one hundred ninety nine would always be either shy or use him to boost their popularity saying that he's dating the son of Konoha's Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze.

The blond hated those types of women, in fact once he was in his senior year in high school every girl that he hardly knows, especially in Valentines day would line up to his parents estate with chocolate, candy, heart-shaped cards with their numbers and pictures of themselves butt naked with their fingers caressing their womanhood. Though his godfather Jiraiya was envious, he wanted to take those pictures but was brutally attacked by his mother Kushina and was dragged off in the backyard for the death penalty after apologizing to the girls for the events that happened with the old pervert leaving the blond shocked by witnessing the brutal beating of his godfather by his demented mother.

"Waiting for someone you love I suppose." The blond turned around to see the owner of the café shop Deidara Ikuhara. The guy had long blond hair with an eye patch on his left eye with the Kanji BOOM on it, wearing yellow polo shirt with an apron on and slacks with yellow sandals matching his hair.

"Hey you're the owner right? Yeah I'm waiting for this girl I've known for a long time, I really want to show her how popular your café is and wanted to tell her how much I love ever since I first saw her."Naruto said.

"Ahhh young love, yup, hell I'm still twenty eight five years after I opened up this place when I was expelled from the university by making a cappuccino bomb in a lab once causing the whole room to be filled with that stuff and making the whole University smell like coffee. Yeah, ever since then I opened up this shop to make money all thanks to the coffee beans my friend Pein has from waterfall city near Okinawa.

The man's crazy since his love for coffee began when his wife Konan gave him some whey they were little, I tell ya if it hadn't been for him my café wouldn't be packed and popular and get customers everyday praising my awesome flavors and authentic uses of coffee beans and mixes."

"Yeah that's why I recommended my pink haired beauty to try out your coffee, afterall she's smart, intelligent, strong, and drop dead sexy I bet she'll give me the time of her life once she and I get married and have endless nights of hot sex."

"If you keep that up you may end up having to give me multiple orgasms till I pass out in due time." Naruto and Deidara looked to see Sakura and immediately, the blond's mouth's dropped. Sakura had on a white nurse coat, a pink shirt which allowed come cleverage to be shown, a pink skirt stretching all the way to her mid thighs wearing pink high heels. Naruto blushed at the sight of this, she's never looked that gorgeous before in his life especially if he's ever seen her go out with someone. Hardly, she ever goes out with any guy who shared a special personality that she loves, the only guy she's ever dressed for nicely was the blond himself.

Deidara, who quickly noticed this moment, decided to leave and get back to work.

"Well now this is a sight to see, if you'll excuse me my girlfriend Yugito is waiting with one of her ferocious cats ready to dull her claws out on me so see ya!" the blond left leaving both Naruto and Sakura to stare at each till the blond Namikaze broke the silence.

"You…you look very sexy today Sakura-chan." He said continuing to blush while the pink haired woman winked at him.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, you don't look too bad yourself sexy, now that were here lets get some coffee from that place your talking about that claims that this man's coffee is so good that your taste buds will immediately explode." Naruto knew what she was talking about as the couple got up and went over to the waiting line to get their treats, during which the blond hesitantly got hold her hand and put a firm grip on it while blushing at the same time. Sakura blushed too and strengthen her grip as the couple waited in line, from there the couple met a young woman in her mid twenties, long blond hair wearing a headband around her forehead that says **NEKOMATA.**

"Hello welcome to Deidara's exploding Café my name is Yugito Koizumi how may I help you."

"Yes I would like to have the grande mocha cappuccino latte and one of your bomblast sandwiches." Naruto said.

"I would like a small cappuccino and one of your bomeblast sandwiches but make the meat turkey instead of ham."

"Coming right up!"

Yugito and the other employees made the couple's food and drinks in less than two minutes, surprising Naruto and Sakura at how quick the service is here and how fresh the food is by the looks of their eyes. The couple gathered their food and sat on a table near the café and began began eating, much to Sakura's surprise the food that she tried tasted fantastic with a lot of flavor with each bite and sip of her food. Naruto was happy that she was enjoying the food, he and his friends would go three times every week to try out the different types of coffee and food that Deidara Ikuhara would make to sell in hopes of raking in the money he's lovin all his life.

"This food is awesome! I mean look the cappuccino has a lot of exotic flavors I would never find in other coffee houses and cafes around Konoha." She said happily, while sipping her coffee and taking small bites of her food to enjoy the everlasting taste she can have before she devours the food causing Naruto to laugh at this confusing Sakura.

"Hey why are you laughing at me?" she asked loudly.

"You know you were always like this whenever my mom would make her famous Suikyaki dishes for the family to enjoy while you were baby sitting me, you should've seen the look on your face the moment you tried a bowl. You immediately asked for more of the Sukiyaki and eventually asking my mom for the whole bowl, even begging her to make more much to my mom's dismay." The blond laughed, earning a growl coming from the pink haired woman.

"C'mon that was the best dish that your mom made in a lifetime, and besides your making even me more hungry than ever." Sakura pouted.

"Get used to it Sakura-chan, your going to learn that the blond bombshell doesn't give in to the pranks of my rivals." Naruto sneered; earning him a glare from Sakura was interrupted from her meal.

"Whatever, look I appreciate the fact that were here together and all but lets get to the hard part. The future, OUR future, I mean I promised you that once we see each other again someday I would love you with a love that no other woman in her life would give for her soul mate." It came down to this talk that Naruto knew he wanted to respond to, yet he felt hesitant to give her a response on their future.

Of course on Naruto's end the blond would've agreed to become Sakura's boyfriend for one year then decided to get married, have children of two girls and two boys then grow old with her till the couple dies. That's the simple way of Naruto wanted to be but the obstacle right in front of them is Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino, two women that share a common love of the couple and would do anything just to make them 'Happy' of course, it's hard to tell who's the definition of Insanity Hinata or Ino.

"Sigh…look Sakura-chan I know how much you and I mean to each other and we have since the both of us can read each other like open books, but there something bothering me that I need to let out for our sake as well."

"What is it Naruto-kun?" She asked, hoping that what he says isn't going to break her heart.

"You see, I don't mind becoming your boyfriend is just that there's..."

"Naruto-kun there you are, I've been looking for youeverywhere in the University!" the blond frozed, looking behind him was the girl he hated the most out of all the women he went out with in a life time. Hinata Hyuuga stood right in front of him wearing a spaghetti strap sleeveless red shirt with her long hair cover some of her body, with blue jean shorts stretched near mid sized of her thighs with dark sandals.

"Errrrrrr hi Hinata how are you doing today." He nervously asked while Sakura was in complete shock at the scene, staring at Naruto and the Hyuuga who was smiling till she turned evil on her.

"I'm doing fine but….WHAT ARE YOU DOING DATING THAT PINK HAIRED BITCH! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DATE ANY WOMEN WHILE I WAS BUSY AT THE ESTATE BUT NO…..YOU GO HAVE YOUR WAY WITH SOME RANDOM WOMAN AND NOT ME!" Hinata was furious, her blond was cheating on her with some cheap whore that was dressed for prostitution and a spot to be on the Japanse Pornography company.

On the opposite end, feelings of jealousy, anger, and worry rose among the pink haired woman which is causing Naruto in fear at the sight of Sakura's angry demeanor. Sakura slowly rose up and gave Naruto her two cents of her mind.

"Naruto who's this bitch talking as if she's referring you to as her lover." She asked coldly, scaring her Naruto and glaring at the woman who, gave her a death glare in return. Without even thinking Naruto spilled his beans to her Sakura-chan who was getting angrier by second and wasn't helping by not saying anything to her.

"Sakura-chan, this was exactly what I was going to say before I was interrupted. The truth is, I'm in an arranged marriage with Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga family eye clinics and glasses department." The truth hurt Sakura to the core, she felt as if she was betrayed by her Naruto by being with someone else to get her to crumble and fall like a grand building ready to be destroyed by a simple hit. her fists were tighten to a ball ready to get some blood from both people.

"So… all this time that you were telling me that _'you love me'_ or _'you wanna spend the rest of our lives together'_ was all a ploy to embaress me in front of the whole PUBLIC!" she yelled.

"It's not like I wanted to do something terrible to you Sakura-chan, I would never do anything to break your heart like this but the problem now is that I was forced into this by my parents!"

"Like I would believe someone who pranks the entire world by his words and influences!" she yelled fiercely.

"Sakura you mean the world to me, but..." he was cut off when Hinata pulled him in for a forced kiss causing the blond to stray away from the Hyuuga, giving Sakura the clue that Naruto was both serious and desperate to get out of the Hyuuga's grasp.

"But, he's been given the right to marry me all thanks to my family's department. Not only that but me and Naruto-kun have shared good times of life ever since YOU left him eight years ago, isn't that right Naruto-kun." She said teasingly.

"Like hell I'd spend time with you, you've been trying to get into my pants for the past three months and all you do is complain and bitch on your future instead of mine." He said angrily.

"What makes you think that Naru-kun?" Hinata said in a fake innocent voice.

"You always talk about you, but what about me, what I want in life and how I'm going to use whatever I can to spend as much time in life of having fun!" he said.

"Awwww my poor Naruto-kun wants some fun, ok lets ditch this whore right here and we'll have some fun…in bed that is." Just as Hinata was about to drag her blond away she was met with a punch to face sending her down the ground by Sakura, who came by his side and held his hand with a determined look on her face.

"After seeing that uncertainty in my Naruto-kun's face I now know why he wants to spend a lot more time with me, showering me with his love and joy of life rather than with you." She said while the Hyuuga gave her a dirty look after she got up. "Your nothing more than stuck-up princess who wants everything her way and everything perfect, that way she won't have to work hard and rely on making the people she _'loves'_ suffer to get that way. You're a pathetic bitch in my opinion." She said, however Sakura was met with a smirk etched across her face confusing the couple.

"Haruno Sakura, the slut of the century who raped a young child eight years ago known as Namikaze Naruto, my betrothed, who also spent five years in jail and given the sex Offender status when she got out its nice to know that you would still defy court laws just to be with my Naruto."

"Your walking on thin ice Hyuuga." Sakura seethed.

"Oh and why would I walk on thin ice, the fact that you use your hormones, maninpulation, and seduction methods to have your way with Naruto-kun as he was pounded hard with tears begging for you to stop screwing him to he bled." That drew the line, anyone that has mentioned that incident, especially in public was going to die. Sakura had enough of this bitch and was ready to kill her. Although another part of her was hurt by the truth since she was the one who started this whole mess and still lives to regret it.

"How dare you mentioned that incident eight years in the past, no one gave you the right to say that in public espeicaly if it's meant to be kept to yourself. I don't care who you are but as of now you. Are. Dead."

"Bring it on you slut!" HInata yelled.

The two ran at each other throwing fist after fist to each other as the brawl rages on, forcing Naruto to stare at the two women beating the crap out of each other in hopes of winning his love. Sakura gave the Hyuuga a sucker punch to the nose while she received a spinning kick to the face from Hinata causing her to crash on the table. Hinata then picked up Sakura by the hair but was meet with a punch to the gut, then kicked in the face by Sakura's shoe, surprising Naruto at how she can still fight in high heels while maintain her posture at the same time. The cherry blossom then tackled the Hyuuga and began pounding as hard as she can, doing whatever damage she can for manipulating her blond to whatever means necessary.

However the fight was short-lived when of the people from the crowd called the police to stop the senseless violence from getting deadlier.

"Hey someone called the cops, we better scram!"

"Yeah your right, I already had my share in the slammer and there's no way in hell I'm ever going back."

The conversation got Naruto on high alert on this, if the police were to get involved with this Naruto would never see his Sakura-chan again at least until she's in her mid forties which is the worst that can happen and by then he would've been married to the Hyuuga while suffering her wrath. The blond ran towards the Amazon warriors and grabbed Sakura out of the fray.

"Let's go Sakura-chan, someone called the police and we need to get away from them as fast as we could." The cherry blossom couldn't help but agree with her blond more so than ever, she's had her share of slammer time in the past and as sure as hell wouldn't want to go back there leaving Hinata unconscious and eventually losing her memory as to what the happened here.

Naruto dragged Sakura away from the plaza as fast as he could, running across campus grounds and into the amplitheater near the music room as the couple sat down and began catching their breaths after so much has happened in only one hour. The two just looked at each, in which Sakura glared at him seeing as though most of the truth wasn't revealed to her and they were in a beter situation to talk about this.

"You known Naruto-kun, you owe me an explanation as to how this fucking Arranged Marriage shit got into place." Sakura said.

"Believe me Sakura-chan it's not like I had any choice in the matter, in fact I was shocked when I found out I was in an arranged marriage with Hinata Hyuuga three months ago in July." Naruto said.

"Like hell you were, and you expect me to believe that bullshit to me if I'm already In a pissed off mood right now." She growled, the blond went over to the former sitter and gave her a hug, tears formed in his eyes giving her the message that he didn't want to be part of the marriage.

"Sakura-chan I still love you, please don't be mad about this I come from a family that's known for founding Konoha through the economic ways that benefitted Japan over time. Yet I can't help but feel trapped in my own place, letting my family decide who I want to marry and who should I not, I want to be free just like you Sakura-chan…really I do."

Sakura looked at him in the eye, Sapphire eyes filled with tears and sadness touched her cold heart melting it all the way as she began to passionately kiss him. He really meant what he says despite him trying to act cool and conservative to get out of the situation, he really does want to be free from this and that's the reason Naruto has been feeling uneasy about the mess he was forced in.

"I forgive you Naruto-kun but we need to find a way to get out of this mess that your in, I can't help but feel sorry that you were in this arranged marriage without even the notice your parents gave you."

"Yeah but since tomorrow's Monday, it'll have to wait till Saturday since most of my parents are workaholics making sure that their business isn't in ruins and the money they receive is beneficical onMy part once I get my bachlor's degree in pharmaceutical technology and medicinal herb practices."

Sakura just stared him, then thought of an idea since she's part of her blond's mess and wanted to help him get out of it that way she can finally be with her blond once and forever.

"Hey Naruto-kun how about this, this Saturday I go with you to your estates and have talk with your parents on this whole mess and hopefully convince your parents to set you free from this."

"But Sakura-chan I don't want anything bad to happen to you if your involved with me, I don't want you to suffer like you did that night eight years ago." The blond was met with a forceful kiss and to his surprise, his manhood gently grabbed harsh as Sakura began stroking it up and down shutting the blond up and giving in to temptation.

"Naruto-kun listen here, you're MY property and I'm yours, and what I say goes if you want us to be together and give me the time of my life then I suggest you listen to your former sitter and what I say goes, if you don't listen then I'll have Ino her entertain me in bed with you strapped with chains as you watch me have sex with my friend." Sakura said after she kissed his neck knowing how bad this was going to be if he was to watch the two have sex while his manhood was in need of release, hell he would be damned to see two hot women have some fun while he just watching them, for him it would be torture on his end.

"Your mean Sakura-chan!" he pouted.

"Awwww don't worry Naruto-kun I'll make sure Ino shares mewith youthat way we can have the ultimate party in bed." Sakura happily said, giving Naruto dirty thoughts of the wildest threesome he could ever have in his life, especially with two hot women looking to get fucked hardcore by the Blond Bombshell Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Four days later…..

The past four days have been hectic for the blond ever since the Café incident that sparked a lot of unwanted attention coming from the blond, add in the fact that people knew the stories of Hinata Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno and you give the blond a major headache over the situation. His best friend Kiba had been giving him the death glare since word broke out that two of the hottest women in the city were fighting for his love, the Inuzuka asked if he can have the Hyuuga's number to contact her but was dragged off by his girlfriend Sasame of the Fuuma software business, known for assisting graphics and detailed works of art for Japan's electronics district.

Sasuke smirked at the fact that Naruto has to deal with some competition from two hot women for the first time in his life. On his end Sasuke asked Karin if he would go out with him and hesitantly she said yes scoring a major victory on his end, but the result was that his fangirls turned evil the moment they found out that Sasuke was taken are trying their best to make Karin look like a total hooker.

As far as grades Naruto has been over the C plus mark and into the lower B mark, personally he would've made high Bs and As but throw in longer track practices, sexual harrassements and arguments with Ino Yamanaka and the manager at Ichirakus and you have hell on earth. At the end of each day the blond would get text messages, phone pictures and dirty messages from Hinata in her glory asking him to have sex with her right now, the blond dismissed that and answered several of Sakura's messages and phone calls instead of hers.

Hinata was always a nuisance to him for the past four days since her fallout with Sakura, always asking him to dump the slut and begging him to have sex with her, if any guy was asked to have sex with her that same guy would invite several friends over and have a gangbang with her but Naruto wasn't that type of guy. He was the type of guy that would never fall for a woman who's so manipulative and stubborn as she was, the blond preferred a woman like his Sakura-chan who actually loves him more than life itself.

It was Friday night and Naruto had the day off while Sakura was working over at Ichiraku's, the blond felt at peace since he's done most of his homework and gotten stuff stuff done needed for the upcoming exams next week. Feeling lonely Naruto had to call his parents to know that he's going to visit them and talk about the issues relating to the matter and his argument against it, the blond got out his cell number and dialed the number of his parents house. As soon as he waited for them to call the line picked up and heard a voice that he hadn't heard in four months.

**"Hello Namikaze household?"**

"Mom it's me Naruto, you know your son." The moment he told his mom her name she literally jumped for joy since she hasn't heard word from his son four months ago.

**"Oh Naruto it's so good to hear your voice again, how are you today are ok, are eating right, and how are your grades are flunking or are you passing." Kushina said** irritating the blond at how troublesome parents can be especially moms who worry a lot about their children and Naruto qualifies that subject.

"Errr yeah it's good to see you again mom, anyway I was thinking about visiting the estate to catch up on old times and discuss some issues that I want to look at."

**"Ohh no problem dear, in fact your father will be home tomorrow at two in the afternoon, so don't be late ok."**

"Ok mom thanks, oh and if you don't mind may I bring a friend with me she's been dying to meet the famous Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze who develops herbs and medicine to her own benefits of the human body."

**"Of course you can dear, just remember your arranged marriage is still on even though your away now. So don't go fooling around with other women otherwise we would have to put a leash around your neck to make sure you don't do anything crazy that will only hurt you more than what will hurt your future."**

"Your mean mom! You can't do that to me you know how much I hated this arranged marriage thing!" Naruto whined.

**"Don't you dare argue with me mister, this is only for our best interests and the interest of the Namikaze clinic of pharmaceutical herbs and capsules. I'll talk to you tomorrow when you get here, I'm sure your father would've loved to see you again now. Bye Naruto I love you."** The red haired Namikaze hung up leaving a pissed off Blond to even think that his mother would decide what's best for him even after eight yearsof growing up, despite all that he's changed in a good way while his mother changed in a more demanding way for the company.

Back when he was ten or twelve Naruto's parents were always the cool type, the type that would care less on what authority or family life has over the person. Then again time passes and sometimes changes are necessary as age affects the two the most despite them being in their mid thirties, over which something fishy may play behind the eight years of life in the Namikaze household.

Feeling pissed and depressed at the same time, the blond Namikaze called up his girlfriend Sakura Haruno and decided that, if he was going to face this alone then he was going to allow a witness and a third party member involved despite the incoming protests and hate the pink haired goddess will receive since her fallout with his parents eight years ago.

**"Hello Haruno and Yamanaka Residence."**

"Hello Sakura-chan, It's me Naruto."

**"Oh thank Kami it's you Naruto, so how you been I hope your not depressed ever since our last argument days ago."**

"It's ok Skaura-chan, in fact I was calling about tomorrow's visit to my parents house." Naruto mysteriously heard a flinch of sadness and regret coming from the other line, considering that Sakura beared the scars of hate and malice branded on her heart by the parents of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

**"O-o-oh really, wow it must've been a long time since you've visit them I'm sure-" **she was cut off by Naruto's voice.

"Sakura-chan, I want you to go with me please, I need a witness to know what's going on with the current situation with Hinata-teme and how she's connected to my arranged marriage. I know it'selfish but I need someone by my side to witness this, I need you Sakura-chan really I do and I would love it if you would come with me to my parents house to witness this." His voice touched the Pink haired woman's heart deeply, despite how much of a knuckle head he may be Sakura still hold a special place in her heart and the same can be said to Naruto who he desperately needed when that time comes.

**"I…would love to go with you Naruto-kun, really you mean the whole world to me and your love is worth more to me than the riches or the power Kami can give to anyone just to break our love."**

"Awwww Sakura-chan that was supposed to be my line, anyway I'll meet you at your place at nine in the mourning then we'll head out to my estate to see what the hell's going on here."

**"Sounds like a plan, I'll be waiting at my place Naruto-kun… I love you."** Sakura said in a sultry, yet seductive voice.

"Uhhhhhhhhh I-i-i-i-i-i-i-Love you too Sakura-chan see ya t-tomorrow." The blond stuttered hanging up his cellphone and when he turned around the blond saw his raven-haired friend smirking while giving him a 'good job dobe, now what' look.

"Sakura Haruno, where have I heard that name before, seems very familiar to me and reminds me of that incident that happened eight years ago."

"Watch it Uchiha, your walking on dangerous grounds in my department." Naruto growled.

"Heh, what you do is what you deserve dobe. Anyway not that she's alright and all but I have Karin now and things couldn't get any better."

"Heh I bet you one thousand yen you'll fuck her then ditch for some other geek, I wonder who your next victim's going to be either that strange chick Talimor that other Chick Taki Herikawa the one that always wears red most of the time."

"In your dreams dobe, in fact that chick Taki still has fantasies about riding you all day every day while she sleeps in Trigonometry class till your sucked up dry."

"I can't help it if I'm sexy plus she always had a crush on me since High school

"But nows not the time to start this bullshit I have a busy day tomorrow and I don't want no one to fuck it up."

"Not even that Hyuuga bitch that's been trying to get into your pants, she deserves better than you."

"You damn right she deserves…hey wait a minute, was that an insult!" Naruto Yelled.

"Depends if you really want that comment to be an insult, anway I'm tired too dobe time to hit the sack see ya tomorrow!" Sasuke retired back to his room leaving a fuming Naruto with thoughts of killing the Uchiha in a sadistic way. The blond went to the bathroom, undressed and looked at him in the mirror.

The way he was looking at was a set of rock hard abs, a muscular chest, muscles so defined he could even lift up a building if he wanted to, yet the hard part of this beautiful package he's earned through hardwork is lust from every women that would be willing to ride his long rode till they pass out. The blond only had his eyes and body on his former sitter who too, was waiting for him that way once the two are together forever, the couple can make it up by having wild sex till neither are breathing.

Naruto looked at his reflection, telling him of the possible answers his parents are willing to give him but at the cost of a shocking truth or something his parents have been hiding. The question is: Can he handle the truth? Or will the truth hurt more than it can on the blond.

'_I've felt so much pain and discomfort my whole life ever since I was set up in this stupid arranged marriage by both my parents and that Hinata-teme's glorious journey to get into my pants, I want this to end one way or another._'

**AN: Well that sums up chapter three, next chapter Naruto and Sakura meet with the Namikazes to find out the truth on this whole arranged marriage thing with Hinata Hyuuga even things that may surprise Naruto and Sakura as well. Since I don't want to keep ya waiting I'll leak some information on the next chapter with this.**

**Soul Calibur girls Talim and Taki, Why I put that I don't know Soul Calibur's my favorite game especially Taki, Seong- Mina, Mitsurugi and Yun-Seong they're my favorite badass characters to use in the game. Which I don't own.**

Preview

"You mean to say that I was suppose to marry..." Naruto was in complete shock at the truth that his parents gave, the blond stared at Sakura who had tears in her eyes at the fact that she didn't know its suppose to happen that day eight years ago.

"I... why didn't you and my parents tell me about this before..."


	4. Shocking revelations

CH.4 Shocking revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor it's characters and the elements surrounding it. This is story brought to you by Foxhunter45.**

**Just a reminder the heres the age of Naruto and Sakura to let you know before you go off your period and end up flaming me because your too blind to read it, but if you already now skip this and continue.**

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze 18 yrs old.**

**Sakura Haruno 26 Yrs old.**

The truth can hurt the person mentally, human beings may have a strong body or an average body that can never be penetrated by force but the way to hurt a person is through the mind. The truth can hurt the mind in ways that depression kicks in and drives the person insane, but with a strong sense of justice, confidence, and a strong heart that person can overcome anything that life has to offer and that's what exactly Naruto Namikaze was doing as he sprinted to his Sakura-chan's house at around seven AM.

The blond woke up early seeing as though the meet of his parents were that important, but what was unsual was that Naruto never wakes up early. The moment he first woke up, cleaned up, and got quick breakfast the scene shocked is roommate a lot, since the Uchiha has always been the first to wake up on Saturday morning he felt kinda jealous at the fact that he has competition over who's waking up first instead of grades and attracting women with just a simple _'hi'_

Anyway Naruto was already at Sakura's apartment were he straightened up, making sure he isn't dirty, smelly, or disgusted by the way the blond dressed, which happens to a Red t-shirt, green baggy shorts, and blue sandals. The moment he knocked on the door he got an eery feeling coming from the person who answered the door, which turns out to be Ino Yamanaka, the blond lesbian who was so sexy her looks rival his former sitter in bust and beauty and by what she was wearing was only loose black shirt and blue panties. Feeling nervous Naruto was the first to break the silence.

"Errrrrrr Hi Ino-Chan is Sakura-chan ready or what?" He asked.

"Oh she's still putting make up on Naruto-teme and she just got out of the shower ten minutes ago, so she'll be taking at least twenty minutes or so to be done. Why don't you come in and relax I'll let her know that you're here early to pick you up ok." Naruto was shocked by this, Ino for the first time was partially being nice to him and scared him to death by this sudden change of attitude she had towards him.

_'Wow did Ino-chan change because of my love for Sakura-chan, or did Sakura-chan bribe her with hot sex after this is done. I can just imagine how Ino-chan and Sakura-chan would be like when they're having sex._' The blond had dirty images of the two having sex, earning him a big smack to the face to reality by none other than Ino.

"You pig you better get any dirty shit that's developing in that brain about me or my Sakura-chan or else." Ino blinked to find that Naruto was gone and was right behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist shocking the lesbian at the speed that the blond Namikaze went.

"GAAHHHH what are you doing?"

"Awwwww didn't Sakura-chan tell you that were both hers as far as being fuck buddies, I know that she didn't show it but I also have an interest in you despite your hatred towards me for stealing Sakura-chan." Naruto moved his hands near her pussy and began to rub it earning a moaning plea from Ino yet at the same time never feeling so good in her entire life. "In fact Sakura-chan would be VERY disappointed if she saw the two of fighting, so I thought I would help you relax and loosen up a bit even though you're a total man hater."

Ino couldn't move, the touch of a man sent an electricity current of pleasure all over her body, she tries to get out but with so much pleasure magnifying her body she couldn't help but succumb to the blond's seductive move. No man has ever touched her in her entire life since she hit puberty and the only touch she's ever felt was when she's with another woman, but the feeling was strange yet strong to her. Ino has never felt so much pleasure coming from just a touch of her pussy from a male, most of the time the women she had sex with had taken at least ten minutes or more to get her electrified and was never in the position to ditch them for bad sex. Naruto however, was different and just when she was about to get her hand to help the blond out Sakura came out and sneered at the couple.

"Oh wow, who would've thought my boyfriend would be so lonely as to seduce my roommate to get himself busy. Ino-chan I'm surprised that my Naruto would have such a grand effect on you." She said causing the couple to move away from each other, while Ino was blushing madly while huffing at the same time.

"Huff….Huff….well I had to keep him busy somehow since you spend thirty minutes prepping yourself In the bathroom, although I'll admit the blond idiot here has moves that give him a reason why most women would want to get in bed with him."

"Awwww so your after him instead of me? How cruel and just so you know that I have a policy for sharing my Naruto-kun so you have to wait in line ok?" She winked at her.

"That's not it I would never go out with that blond shit-for-brains if he was the last person on earth."

"Ahhhh so you admit that you'll go out with me if there's no one out there." Naruto said.

"You stupid spikey haired idiot I didn't mean it that way stupid blond."

"Hey it takes one to know one if I do say so my self."

"Take that back asshole!" Ino yelled.

"Only if you admit that I'm the first male to ever have you under my finger." He smirked.

"You little shit respect your elders ok!"

"Wow you even admit the fact that your old at twenty six, life really sucks for you Ino-chan." Just as Ino was about to kill Naruto Sakura stepped in and came right behind her, and began rubbing her aching pussy to get her in pleasure land.

"Oh my dear Ino-chan, we can't have any of this senseless violence go on if you keep arguing with my Naruto-kun. Do me a favor, I bought you the latest Icha Icha Paradise Yuri edition in my room and if you want you can read it while your thinking of me okay?" Sakura said in a sultry voice, letting her roommate go rush to her room and lock the door while Naruto just stood with a hard on that the pink haired woman seems to admire.

"You know, if you keep on staring like that I don't how much of a beast you'll be in bed once we have our night together."

"True true, then again Ino-chan is hot and hopefully you wouldn't mind the foreplay."

"Oh no worries my blond bombshell, if it had been another woman I would've knocked her out, kill you, and drag your body all the way across town and use it for my own amusement."

"Your really scary Sakura-chan, especially if your ways of torture were that realistic." He said earning him a noogie from the pink haired woman, which she somehow wrapped her arms around his neck while giving him the punishment of his lifetime.

"Yeah well, we better hurry to your parents house and settle this matter once and for all, plus were wasting time here so let's GO!"

"OK SAKURA-Chan!"

The couple left the apartment and headed out to the busy streets of Konoha where the opportunitiy to make it big in life just got a whole new better, Naruto and Sakura have been walking/running across the streets of the business life. The people in the area, walking in different direction and taking different paths on the subway, kinda like the busy streets of Tokyo or New York City in the U.S. shows a sign that life moves on as Naruto and Sakura go back in reverse to see his parents in three months. As they were walking Sakura noticed that Naruto's left hand was right next to her right, blushing she got his hand held on to it as they joined together signifying their love and their relationship as a couple. Naruto got the message and held on dearly while the two was half way there to the Namikaze estates, hoping to settle the differences and handle the truth.

"Sakura-chan be honest with me are you nervous to meet my parents after what happened eight years ago?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun don't worry, this woman here can handle anything that your parents throw at me and besides its not like your still the same knuckle headed blond you were around your teens."

"Hey I still have my cool, its only appropriate that I'm courting my cherry goddess to my parents house." This earned him a kiss in the cheeks by his former sitter, who was blushing when she was mentioned a goddess by her blond.

"Thank you for calling me Goddess Naruto-kun."

"Yeah goddess of big foreheads, forehead girl and you still reek of it."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

The blond ran ahead as Sakura chased him for calling here a forehead goddess. Sakura has a short temper for being called a forehead girl, especially if a certain someone brings up a bad past for being called forehead girl. In fact her father told Naruto that one time she nearly beat to death several guys in less than five minutes when they made fun of her from forehead bitch to the queen of all forehead women that would never attract guys, the end result was that Sakura was suspended for one month and was forced to do twenty hours of community service and anger management despite how much she really needed time to regain her sanity.

Unfortunately for Naruto, he broke her sanity by calling her a forehead goddess earning the blunder of the Haruno Sakura forehead's wrath.

"YOU TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT ME NARUTO-KUN!"

"NYAHHHH HAAAA! You'll have to catch me to get me to take it back OOOFFFFFFFFFFHhHHHHH" Before Naruto got to say anything he was tackled by his pets at the front of his estates who was way too excited to see their masters returned and before Sakura got to react she was on the receiving end of the said pets body.

Naruto looked to see his pet foxes tackling him, smothering him with affection and love that's he never had from his pets from a long time. Sakura however, was in fear considering that one fox were growling at her for some reason though she was relieved to see that the blond got up and went over to the foxes and calmed down.

"Errrrr Naruto-kun are those foxes your pets?" she asked.

"Yep these three foxes are my pets, you see ever since you left I developed a strange love for foxes to keep me out of my depression. So I had my dad get me a pet fox to play with, the odd part is that my first pet that my dad got me was a nine-tailed female fox with red-white fur and red eyes. Strange though, the fox resembles an old legend about the nine-tailed demon fox called the Kyuubi that once ravaged Konoha long ago and it said that anyone with a pure heart that can tame them will have ever lasting luck for eternity. When I played with the fox my dad told me the fox was female, seeing as though it has a strange attraction towards me and tends to be by my side most of the time. For now I named the fox Kyuubi after the old legend."

To think that Naruto had a fox for a pet was odd for Sakura, especially since her pets have been slugs and cute turtles. Sakura was impressed yet freightened at the same time, since two foxes were feeling her legs like a cat to it's master. Curious as a cat Sakura had to ask how many pet foxes did the blond had, just to ignore the oncoming love from the two foxes.

"Naruto-kun how many foxes do you have as pets." She asked.

"Oh I have at least five, the ones that are feeling you up are Fuka and Fuko, paternal twin foxes. Fuka has three tales, while Fuko has four tales. The big one here I named Takayuki, the six tailed fox with blue fur and a yellow, and the other two are inside the house, now quit standing around and help me move my pets back to the house."

Sakura fumed since she was being ordered to take his pets back inside the estates, but at the same time glad that her chase after Naruto reduced the time it took to get to the estates. Sakura followed her blond along with the foxes she was about to play inside the house and the moment she saw Naruto open the door he was hit hard by his mother Kushina Namikaze with her personal _'bear hug of love'_.

"OHHHH my darling Naruto are you alirght dear, how's university life, did you eat well?" The red haired mother was swinging her son around and around like he was some brand new doll to be screwed around with. Sakura along with the rest of the foxes watched in amusement at the sight of this mother-son unrequited bond, though she sweat dropped the six tailed fox sweatdropped as well while the other foxes just watched the scene with a grin on their faces. Amazing at how foxes are smarter, better house pets than cats, dogs, or wolves considering the situation the mammals were watching.

Just when Sakura got closer to the couple she was confronted by Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze who gave that same look back eight years ago the night she sexually abused Naruto. Kushina looked to her husband then turn her eyes on Sakura Haruno, the same woman she despised the most for the crime she committed against her son. On her end, Sakura felt a high dosage of KI radiating from the parents and nearly froze stiff by their KI staring at the faces of Minato and Kushina Namikaze with her face written in fear. Naruto saw this and went right in front of her and shielded her from being murdered by the angry parents.

"Mom Dad before you kill her let me explain." Naruto said.

"Explain? Explain What? The fact that this Sex Ofender had the right to come into OUR house and having to FOLLOW you just so you can get us mad, she has no right to be in front of our presence." Kushina yelled.

"What are you talking about? I invited her over to our house to discuss some issues."

"Discuss what, forgiveness? Redemption? Or rather to piss me off by having HER in this estate." Minato said.

"Mom Dad I'm not the same ten year old boy you knew eight years ago, that ten year old knuckled headed blond is the blond that's standing right before you: Mature, handsome, sad, and looking for answers as to what my parents have been hiding from me my entire life. That same boy Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto that brought his girlfriend, Haruno Sakura-chan to know what her future parents in law has in secret from both her and me the past times I've been with her."

To say that his brave words shocked not only the blond's parents but gave Sakura tears to shed after giving up his well-being just so he can save the same pedophile that took advantage of him eight years ago. The cherry blossom just hugged him from behind with tears in her eyes, knowing how much his protection meant so much to her as eyes were focused on the couple, never meant to destroy such a loving moment like this.

"Thank you so much Naruto-kun." She tearfully said.

"Any time Sakura-chan, now Mom dad I want to talk to you about this arranged marriage thing I have with Hinata-teme I mean Hinata-chan and I think Sakura-chan has the right to listen in ok." Naruto said.

Though his parents would like to have a private discussion with him, the fact that Sakura has the right to know the truth would not only hurt the woman on her end but their son in the process due to the fact that it may hurt Naruto emotionally about how things would turn out in this discussion.

"Alright Dear, we'll tell you and that pink Pedophile everything we have kept away while you were enjoying your life eight years in the making, now lets go to the living room."

The four came inside the Namikaze household and into the living room, Sakura was amazed at how clean and organized the house was after being in prison for five years seeing as though the place went under a BIG change after she was arrested. Naruto and Sakura hold their arms together as they sat on the couch across from the blond's parents, who in return, looked at the cherry blossom with disgust.

"Alright the reason why I came by to see you was that…. Mom dad I need to know why wasn't I informed of an arranged marriage with the Hyuuga's daughter, I mean it doesn't make sense since I don't know her for a long time and the only girl I know is Sakura-chan even more than a life time." Naruto said, giving his parents a very hesitant look on their faces. Both looked at each other with concern, trying to see who will spill the beans out since they can't hide anything from their son since he demands the truth so much on his life.

"Well you see son, the arranged marriage with HInata Hyuuga wasn't short and sudden three months in the making. In fact that arranged marriage was eight years in the making ever since that day came."

To say that shocked both Sakura and Naruto was a well earned surprise, even more so as the blond filled his emotions with hate and anger over the fact that his parents were in an arranged marriage was in the making eight years of his life. Eight years that he's been living a regular life in a smokescreen of lies and deception his parents has created just so they can screw him over for the sake of the family reputation and their pockets collaborated a marriage deal with the Hyuugas for their sake as well.

"You mean to tell me…that I've been living blind life for eight years. Eight FUCKING years of living a life while you two worked behind the scenes, ensuring that my marriage with some girl that I hardly know of is to be in the script once I finish University life. I can't believe you…..HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Naruto yelled, letting out all his anger and malice towards his own parents, who hung their heads in shame and regret at the pain their son had to endure.

"But son it's only for your sake…"

"FUCK MY SAKE, I NEVER WANTED ANYTHING BUT TO LIVE MY LIFE LIKE I WASN'T PART OF ANYTHING FAMILY ORIENTED BUT NO, I WAS SET UP EIGHT YEARS WITHOUT MY CONSENT EVER SINCE SAKURA-CHAN LEFT THAT DAY!"

"We did it for your sake and it was only to make sure that Haruno Sakura…." Minato was cut off by Kushina's hand, trying to cover up whatever things that were unncesscary to leak sparking both Naruto and Sakura's interest at this.

"What do you mean _'to make sure that Haruno Sakura'_ what else are you keeping that I should know of." Naruto demanded.

"What are you talking about son, this is the secret we've kept from you all these years." Kushina lied.

"Cut the crap mom, dad also has something kept away that involves my Sakura-chan into this."

"Don't you dare talk to me that way young man, you maybe an adult but under this household and life you are still my baby and I demand that you respect me no matter what. Now you know that your father and I…." Kushina was cut off by Minato, since his son knew well that there's an obvious connection to this matter.

"Kushina-chan, I think Naruto has a right to know the truth about this and Haruno I expect you to listen VERY clearly about this, I don't trust you enough ever since that incident eight years ago." Minato said earning a regretful look from Sakura and a disgusted looked by Naruto's face.

"The truth is, we never wanted to have you, Naruto, in an arranged marriage with Hinata Hyuuga since the Namikaze clinics is in a friendship triangle over the Hyuugas and the Uchihas, seeing as though they want to establish good relations with the Namikaze company along with it's reputation. You see Sakura-teme, I talked with your father ten years ago about an arranged marriage between you and my son, seeing as though you and my son were too attached to each other."

This confession shocked the couple; Naruto felt like his heart was in a standstill while Sakura had a lot of things in her head, ranging from regretting to have sex with the blond to the fact that she too, has been kept secret from her father as well as the blond's parents as well as being angry at this.

"Continuing on I talked with Kyouji about the possibility of having an arranged marriage between the two. He hesitantly thought about this but then I told him about the bond you two shared whenever You, Sakura, would take care of Naruto while we were away. In the end Kyouji agreed despite the age differences and I made a statement that, whatever happens in the next twelve years Naruto Namikaze and Haruno Sakura were to be wed, well at least till Naruto turns eighteen."

This put the next level in shock, written right in front of both Naruto and Sakura's faces with mixed emotions across their faces. Naruto was shocked that he was in an arranged marriage with his Cherry blossom, while Sakura was in tears recapping the past incident that separate their love and bond away from each other.

"You mean to tell me that….I was originally suppose to marry Sakura-chan once I'm eighteen." The blond said.

"Yep, though it the marriage would've happen as of now, had it been that a certain woman controlled her body and her hormones." Kushina said looking at the mentioned woman who began crying over this, and the incident eight years ago.

"I'm so sorry…. I didn't know…..no one told me that I was suppose to marry him, yet oh dear god why did I do screwed this up?" Sakura wailed.

"This wouldn've have happen had you kept your hormones in check you bitch!"

"Why, why didn't anyone tell me that I was suppose to marry Naruto-kun, all these years!"Sakura yelled with tears in her eyes.

"We wanted to see if that bond that you two shared the most was still in tact, since you Haruno Sakura have been known to attract many guys and would end up sleeping with a lot of them, also if we would've told you right there and then you'd probably asked that you wouldn't be arranged to marry some kid eight years younger than you."

"I DON'T CARE I LOVE NARUTO-KUN WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL, I'D MAKE SURE THAT I WOULD KEEP MY BODY PURE JUST FOR MY BLOND TO ENJOY ONCE HE'S EIGHTEEN!" the wailing woman was silenced by the sound of Kushina's fist hitting the coffee table.

"I've had enough of you, after you were arrested Kyouji was disgusted that her daughter had molested Naruto, both he and Minato broke the deal but wanted to remain friends seeing as though prison life would teach you something but I guess not." Kushina went up to Sakura and slapped her. "I hate you, it's people like you that can never control their bodies and end up hurting young children like Naruto. Pedophiles, sex offenders, and child molesters like you are disgusting in so many ways were counceling seems to be your salvation but I guess not. Pedophiles like you Haruno Sakura deserves to die no matter what you are you, stupid slut, whore bag…." She was cut off by her son's voice.

"That's enough mom! You've already done enough damage as it is and you going out of line to say that someone like my Sakura-chan did this to me all out of love."

"She molested you, took advantage of you and took your innocence at the age of ten!"

"I don't care, as long as I'm with her everyday twenty four seven seeing her beautiful smile, body, and soul I will never see her as a child molester."

Sakura's view the way her blond was battling with his parents to protect her was too much to take, all her mistakes that day would always be etched to her soul. Yet despite that her Naruto was going all out to defend her till the day he dies and she wouldn't want to have the blond carry the burden of that despite her commitment to be together again.

_'I don't deserve this, Naruto-kun deserves this happiness not me.'_

"I'm sorry but I have to leave now, I'm sorry Naruto-kun what she says is right I don't deserve happiness. I made the biggest mistake of my life by raping you eight years ago and I can't take this anymore, goodbye." Sakura left the Namikaze household leaving a stunned blond along with two satisfied smirks coming from his parents the moment she left the house.

"Sakura-chan wait don't go!"

"Leave her Naruto-kun, she doesn't deserve happiness afterall, once a sex offender always a sex Offender."

"I don't care what you or dad says, hell even I don't care what the Hyuuga's say about this I love Sakura-chan with all my heart and I will sacrifice anything just to be with her." Naruto said.

"YOU'RE WILLING TO GIVE UP YOUR FORTUNE AND EDUCATION TO BE WITH HER?" Kushina yelled.

"If that's what it takes then yeah, now I have to leave and go after my Sakura-chan." Naruto said running as fast as he can out of the household leaving two parents shocked by his noble speech, however Minato was relatively calm about the situation leaving his wife angry that her husband couldn't do anything about it.

"Well, why are you calm about this, aren't you going to go after our son after what he says?" Kushina said.

"No…I think it's time we talk with the Hyuuga's about this, the situation is getting out of hand since were letting Naruto have a lot of 'free time' so to say and we need to find out if we can put a restraining order on Sakura but we need evidence and a witness to sort out this matter."

"Guess your right, but we need to find out who Sakura hangs out with and give false evidence to the courts pertaining to this."

"I believe I would be the prime witness to all this." The couple turned to see a blond woman in her mid twenties wearing a purple shirt, purple shorts, and long blond hair covering her left eye and a devious smirk etched on her face.

"And who might you be, another slut that wants to take my son's body for comfort?"

"No, I'm actually your number one woman after listening to your fascinating discussion, now on to business."

Meanwhile…..

Naruto was running across the neighborhood trying to catch up with his former sitter, who apparently wasn't doing any good running due to the rain pouring down on them but that didn't matter. All that matters was for the blond to catch up to her and comfort her.

"Sakura-chan wait up!"

"Leave me alone Naruto-kun I can't take this anymore I've hurt you so much all because of my lust to be with you!"

"Dammit Sakura-chan stop saying things like that I don't care anymore I still love you no matter what!"

"You idiot what part of no don't you understand, I don't want to suffer anymore because of my past mistakes that day eight years ago."

The pink haired woman lost focus as she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist and felt a strong chest touching her back, she looked to see her blond holding on to her. The way he held on to her in a middle of a rainy day was dramatic and awkward at the same time, Naruto needed her, loved her with all his heart. She knew how miserable he was during his eight year ordeal without her everyday, to

berate him for being a idiot, her beauty that would rival goddesses should they exist, a body that every man lusted, and a personality that made his heart melt whenever he was near her.

"Sakura-chan…please don't leave me, I don't want you to go away forever. I love you Sakura Haruno, I don't care about what my parents say or what that Hyuuga whore will do to get in my pants I'll never leave you as long as were together we can have a blast."

Sakura turned around and face Naruto, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with as much passion as she can possibly can. Rain poured hard on their bodies within each passing minute, the couple gave in to each other's love and lust in every fiber of their kiss. A blond man who wants to be with a broken angel, who made the biggest mistake of her life by giving in to her body's temptation eight years ago and here they are now. Naruto broke away from the kiss and looked at the pink haired woman, a broken heart that she carried for eight years and he was the only one who can make her feel whole once again.

"Sakura-chan, let's go to your apartment you need plenty of rest and….I wanna be by your side for the remainder of the day is that ok?" Naruto said.

"Of course Naruto-kun, please let's go right now ok." Sakura said.

Just as the couple was about to move ahead in the storm The cherry blossom stopped him and looked at his face with loneliness in her eyes.

"Naruto…would you please carry me I don't think I can move because of all this pain inside my heart, and I need someone to make me feel whole again once we get there."

The blond got the message, lifted her bridal style, and began running to her house as fast as he can before the couple caught a cold. The feeling of being carried by the blond was every woman's wet dream, his strong arms, his muscular chest was enough to make her feel safe in his arms and Sakura was getting down payment on what's in store for them at home.

Had they noticed a yellow Nissan Altima behind them within two feet the couple would notice four people in that car. Following their every move and began to follow them in a secretive way.

"Ok the're heading to the apartment and from the looks of things, Naruto seems to know the way to go."

"You think it's possible to get enough evidence to back up our testimony?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan will be the one to suffer the most out of all this once we get proof that she's breaking the law as a sex offender."

"Hurry up and do it, I hate having to watch my Naruto-kun have sex with that pink-haired whore have her way with him."

"Don't call her a whore, in a way she's my whore and since we just met we get to win once this all turns out."


	5. Comfort In Bed

Ch. 5 Comfort In Bed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the series.**

**AN: The following chapters contains a half graphic lemon brought to you by Foxhunter45, yes people the moment in one chapter you all have been waiting for. A lemon that's why I placed this story an M-rated one just in case those comfort lemons come into mind.**

**Anyone here that don't like this couple refer to the sentence below but if you do then skip it and read it my loyal fans and readers of the world I don't like having to flame readers that like NaruSaku and/or my story but only targeting people.**

**if you don't like NaruSaku Lemons or the pairing F.U. why you reading this chapter if you don't like NaruSaku nor the story.**

Comfort is what the soul needs after a mental breakdown of a broken hearted woman. For Sakura Haruno, that 's exactly what she needed. Naruto managed to get to Sakura's apartment before the storm got even worse, apparently Konoha city was expecting a storm in the next two days but thanks to the Tsunami that occurred two years ago the weather pattern in Japan has changed significantly with warmer temperatures in the fall and a low temperatures that began in january.

As soon as the blond reached his former sitter's apartment the blond tried to open the door only to find it unlocked, scaring the blond he moved stealthly inside making sure that no other surprise was to await him while he was carrying his pink haired goddess. When he got to the hallway he felt a tug on his shirt and looked down and saw Sakura looking at him with pleading eyes of sadness telling him that something was wrong and Sakura wasn't enjoying it.

"Naruto-kun please, I need a shower ok I want some time alone in there just for now ok." Sakura said.

"Are you sure Sakura-chan, I don't want to leave you alone in there."

"I'm promise Naruto-kun that I won't leave you again but try to understand that I need to have some time alone in there, but just stay outside the door ok."

"Ok Sakura-chan." He leaned his head down and gave her a kiss as she was returning the kiss back with soft nature in that sweet moment. The blond led her to the bathroom where he gently dropped her to the ground while she regained her footing and went inside the bathroom to take a shower. Naruto dropped down and began to feel slightly dizzy, his dash across the neighborhood took it's toll on him physically due to the rain constantly pouring down on him that led him to this state including the fact that he ran without even slowing his pace.

_'Dammit this is bad, I was so stupid since I neglected my health or even my condition and cared only for Sakura-chan. Oh well at least she's safe now.'_ Feeling woozy and sick the blond immediately collapsed without warning as though nothing in is body gave him a chance to rest and recover.

In the showers…

Sakura removed her clothing and headed right into the showers, turned on the warm water allowing the water to cascade her beautiful body. Despite being with her Naruto, domestic conflict was still on the pink haired woman's mind after her battle with the blonds' parent yet at the same time it frightened her so much.

'_No matter what I do the sins of my past can never heal the rift that's been set after eight years that me and Naruto-kun have been through, yet I'm more concerned for his well being considering that he's suffering the wrath of the marriage that he didn't know for eight years of his life. That's going to end because tonight I'll.. take his body and want that love that we both have been waiting for a long time.'_

What Sakura had thought of was healing, the fact that Naruto was suffering was in reverse, the pink haired woman too has been suffering as well. Living the life of a sex offender was too much on her and every month she would report to the officer confirming the areas she would go to give the officer the location she was forbidden to go. It didn't matter to her, as long her she can see Naruto every day and night she's always happy and no one, not even her best friend can take him away from his grasp or the Hyuuga whore that has him like a innocent puppy on a tight leash dragged every day by his crazy master.

The pink haired woman got out of the shower and grabbed a towel, if one was to look at her naked body she truly was a goddess. With a perfect hourglass figure, C-cup breasts bordering D-cup and a developing four pack she would have every guy lined up in front of her house waiting to have sex with her and fuck her till she can't take it anymore.

That was going to end soon, but not with a lot of hot guys waiting in line. No she was going to have sex with her blond, a blond that she loved so dearly ever since he was born and the day that she first met up with him after eight years of cruel separation that turned the hyperactive knuckle-headed brat to a hot and sexy blond she always had in her erotic fantasies every night and every daydream she could think of during work.

Sakura got out of the shower and noticed that wasn't around, till she looked at the ground with fear in her eyes. Naruto was laying down breathing heavily due to the fever and stress that took over him while recovering at a very slow pace causing Sakura to panic as she went by his side and check his temperature. The blond was burning up and the pink haired woman began to get him to her room as fast as she can.

"Naruto-kun don't worry Sakura's got you baby, hang out I'll make you feel all better ok!" Sakura said grabbing his arm along with the upper part of his body, careful to guide him to her bedroom while the blond was walking at a weak pace to prevent his body weight from crushing his former sitter to her room.

"S-s-Sakura-chan…" he weakly said.

The blond was guided gently to her bed as he laid down peacefully while Sakura took off his wet shirt and clothing revealing a chiseled body for some point though, the pink haired goddess blushed at the view she was getting. Naruto had changed dramatically ever since he was separated from her eight years and during that timespan, the blond developed a lot both mentally and physically preparing his body to be given to the person he loved dearly along with saving his virginity for her. How Naruto was still a virgin was a mystery that Sakura couldn't even imagine.

_'It's amazing that Naruto-kun is still a virgin after so many years, hey wait I forgot I'm the one that stole his virginity that sparked this whole mess eight years ago. I guess the girls thought he was a virgin considering that his body could attract the female population of Konoha._'

The pink haired woman completely forgot that she was the first person to take his virginity at young age, then again if she found out that Naruto was fooling around with other women during his time in high school she would find him, beat him, put him in bondage clothing, and spank him while she brought out the dreaded manhood ring she'd been saving for the said blond for eight years once they're alone and have a week to a month of nonstop sex.

Sakura brushed away her fantasy-like thoughts and focused more on finding a cure for her blond's fever, being the Nurse that she was the pink haired woman brought out her basic anti-fever medical kit consisting of capsules of fever reduction, Cough medicine, a thermometer, and other pills made for the specific symptoms. Sakura left her room to get a cold towel, came back and placed the towel on the blond's head causing him to flinch while the said woman held on to his strong hands.

"Naruto-kun it's going to be ok alright, Sakura's here to take care of you now so would you like something to eat?" She asked.

"Something…..hot ok….Sakura-chan." He said weakly. Giving her the ok to leave the room and into the kitchen were she began to make some instant hot miso soup with Chicken in it. Though the pink haired woman had only on a towel wrapped around her she was in desperate need to aid her blond since he was the one suffering under the illness of a fever and it would only get worse if she stalled time into getting dressed herself.

Twenty Minutes later…

The miso Soup was done giving Sakura the ok to place it into a bowl along with a glass of hot lemonade, and two fever pills to stop the blond's fever from getting worse and placed that into a tray. She brought the tray carefully back to the room and set it right next to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun I'm going to feed you ok, so would you be a dear and open your mouth because what I made is the best of my cooking." Sakura said receiving a nod from the illed blond as she began serving spoonfuls of soup to him. What surprised her was that Naruto was showing signs of improvement over his fever all thanks to her Nursing methods she developed after going to Nursing school and graduating with a bachlor's degree. His breathing wasn't shallow nor was it heavy, Sakura then checked his temperature and saw that it was dropping steadily and at a miraculous pace. This excited the pink haired goddess even more so, she brought the lemonade and the motrin pills and handed it to Naruto prompthing him to swallow the two. The blond got up and was sitting on the bed earning a squeal from his former sitter at the fast recovery he's been getting.

"Wow Naruto-kun you getting a lot better now! I never expected someone as hot as you to get better."

"Ah well you know me, my will's too stubborn to give in to such illness afterall. Namikazes like me are immune to illness but were all immune to ignoring the beauty of someone as drop dead hot as you Sakura-chan." He said earning a blush from the said woman.

"Awww thank you so much Naruto-kun."

"No thank you Sakura-chan, you truly did help me out of this one again but the most important thing is that I'm here by your side instead of that white eyed bitch and your blond lesbian friend."

In that moment the couple could've sworn he heard two loud sneezes around the area of the Haruno-Yamanaka apartment.

"Did you hear that those Sneezes Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah kinda strange though, ah well that doesn't matter what matters now is that were alone again."

"Sure are, now if you'll excuse I'd like to get dressed into some clothing ok. Don't want to end up receiving the end of your nasty fever."

"Uh huh, you know you can't resist me that's what makes me so damn lovable."

"You make it sound as if I'll give in to your fever Naruto-kun."

"Just stating the facts on the life of you and me Sakura-chan." He shrugged.

Sakura got up and head towards her drawers but little did she know was that she was going to receive what she always wanted in eight years, with her back facing him Naruto got off the bed, walked quickly towards her. The blond grabbed her shoulders and turned her around facing him and pushed her towards the wall and began kissing her with a passion so great the pink haired goddess quickly succumb to the blond's violent yet passionate kiss. Naruto had one arm around her waist while his other arm was caressing her large breasts earning him a surpise yelp and a moan of pleasure coming from his former sitter.

"Sakura-chan you don't know how long I've waited to have sex with you ever since you left. I had fantasies day and night every day for the past eight years waiting for your touch and the way you guided me to having sex with you."

"Naruto-kun…." She didn't know what to say, her body told her to succumb to the blond's lustful ways but her heart told her to give it all she had that's been dormant for the past eight years. Emerald eyes looked at Sapphire eyes as she was lost in a trance, in Naruto's view the way he was staring at her was filled with longing, lust, love and pain that she had in her eyes while in his eyes were filled with love, the need for sex, and the need to feel whole just as Sakura would to him and vice versa.

"Sakura-chan whatever happens please." He said while his right arm was caressing her breasts began to remove the towel she had on revealing her hot naked body to the blond. " I want you, I need you, I want to make you whole and want to give you the love that was kept inside our hearts for eight years let me be your light to guide you throughout the night ok. I don't care what they say my parents, Hyuuga, or that lesbian girl will never take away our love ok?"

Sakura's never been stunned in her entire lifetime but at that moment she was in desperate need of the blond. It didn't matter if she was eight years older than him but what matters was that he was her to give her not only the best sex she's ever fantasized but the need to feel whole once again.

"Naruto-kun…I need you please make me whole once again ok? I want to fuck you!" she yelled. Naruto proceeded to kissing her former sitter once more with intensity never seen in a long time. Sakura melted into the kiss while her hands were removing the blond's wet pants while at the same time stroking his manhood. Naruto proceeded to her neck giving her butterfly kisses while he guided her to removing his pants and his boxers off till he was naked like she was. The pink haired goddess guided him to her large breasts allowing Naruto to suckle on her large breasts one by one while one of his hands was fingering her pussy earning a moan of excitement from the said goddess.

"Ohhhh Kami! Your so good Naruto-kun you've gotten me so fuckng horny!" she yelled. As soon as he was done Sakura pushed Naruto to the bed and saw her prize and what she saw surprised her: he was fucking big. She remembered that he was small eight years ago when she fucked him but that was eight years ago, eight years later his manhood went from small to an nine inch manhood wide and big drooling at the sight of his manhood and giving Naruto a reason to smirk at his former sitter's sudden trance.

"Heh like what you see Sakura-chan, trust me this is all for you and you can use it whatever you want." He said, Sakura wasted no time, got on all fours, spread the blond's legs wide open and began sucking on his manhood. She went side to side with her tongue swirling every part of his big long rod while her hands were fondling his balls, giving the blond something to moan about while his hands were trying to reach her pussy rubbing it, sticking his fingers inside her. Sakura moaned like crazy while her mouth was filled with his manhood, coating it with saliva up and down side to side. At that moment the pink haired woman tried to deepthroat him causing him to moan in ectasy.

"OH dear Kami Sakura-chan your so good at this, no wonder your my goddess." The blond said. But his manhood didn't last long. "ohhhhaguuughghhhhhhh Sakura-chan I'm cumming !" he yelled and released his seed into the mouth of his former sitter. She looked up to see Naruto's dazed face and smirked as she began sucking up most of his seed and swallowing it whole like a pro pornstar.

"Ohhhhhh! Your seed taste so good Naruto-kun." Sakura seductively said. while the blond was panting heavily at how much he came inside her mouth.

"Kami Sakura your fantastic, but now it's my turn and your going to love what I'm going to do to your pussy." Naruto said and without further a do the blond got up and lifted Sakura's waist up while he's on his knees with her legs spread out giving him a front row seat of her pussy. Without hesitation nor any remorse the blond's face dived headfirst in Sakura's pussy and began ravaging it causing her to scream in ecstasy, moaning so loud that everyone within a two mile radius can hear the screams of pleasure and delight.

Naruto tried everything in the best of his knowledge to drive his former sitter the ultimate pleasure by fucking her with his tongue searching for the G-spot while he had a firm grip of the said woman's waist. Fingering her, rubbing the inside of her pussy walls, and slurping it like it was his favorite candy who happens to be Sakura's pussy as of now.

"Mmmmm! Sakura-chan your pussy tastes so good!" He said in delight while Sakura was moaning like crazy, moving her body left and right at the intense pleasure she was getting.

"OHHHHHHH KAAAAMMII! This feels so good! OH NO I'm CUMMING!" and so the Cherry Blossom did spraying her juices to the blonds face while trying drink up whatever's left inside her pussy. Naruto gently dropped the goddess to the bed while he got off the bed and went right around facing her with his manhood proud. Both knew that the main course was about to begin, yet the couple couldn't but stare at each other, longing for the fun to really begin and to fill the void they had in their hearts once more.

"Sakura-chan are you ready?" He asked.

"Of course Naruto-kun, now do what you always wanted to do to me and FUCK ME NOW!" she yelled, The blond lifted her up while she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck while centered his manhood to Sakura's hungry pussy. His hands had a firm grip on her ass and without warning the blond plunged hard causing her to scream in pain and pleasure, giving the blond to go at slow pace but later increase the speed to and even faster pace. Naruto fucked his pink haired goddess with faster pace, strong chiseled chest touching large C-cup to D-cup breasts, the blond gave her a rough kiss battling for dominance over who's in charge in this position. Sakura's never felt so good in her entire life, the way he was fucking her without any remorse was another reason why she loved her blond and she was getting ravaged hard. Nice and rough, just like she always wanted from the same kid she used to babysit and make fun of.

"AUUUGHHHHH THIS IS SO GOOD! PLEASE NARUTO-KUN FASTER, DEEPER,DEEPER! OHHHHAGUUHHHHHH!" and just like a servant to a master Naruto obeyed and began giving her hard hits to her pussy moaning in delight while Sakura was screaming in pain and pleasure, doing his work just to satisfy his goddess. The blond got his goddess off him while placing her to the floor upside down with her head and neck on the ground while her body was in mid-air with her legs stretched wide open, giving the blond time to plunge his manhood while grabbing the former sitter's leg hips and began fucking her.

For Sakura, this was a new position she always wanted to try, feeling dizzy from all this pleasure she did nothing but moan in ecstasy. She felt used in a good way all thanks to her blond bombshell doing all the work needed for her to get an orgasm more and hard.

"AUUHhhhhhhhh Naruto-kun I'm cumming!" and so she did, spraying her juices inside the blonds' manhood but that doesn't mean he was done. No, the blond carried his former sitter to the bed and faced her while he positioned himself for his last stand of this sexcapades. He postioned his manhood into Sakura's pussy and began to fuck her with all his might and speed he had left for the finale, again causing Sakura to scream in total pleasure while wraping her arms and legs around his put so much intensity and might to fucking Sakura so much he was about come even better.

"AUUUGHHHHH SAKURA-chan YOUR SO FANTASTIC I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF!"

"OHHHHH KAMI KEEP GOING, FASTER, HARDER, DEEPER! OHHHHHH AHHHHHHH!"

The tight muscles of the pink haired womans body took it's tool on Naruto's manhood as he began to feel more friction each time he fuck her and that was when he's starting to let go and lose most of his energy.

"Sakura-chan I'm coming! He yelled while he was still fucking her at a faster pace.

"OH PLEASE LET ME COME ONE ME PLEASE LET ME FEEL YOUR SEED ON MY BREASTS!" Naruto did as he was told, pulled his manhood out of her and his seed began to coat her breasts, letting every ounce of his energy out and collapsed on his goddess's body. Naruto kissed Sakura with a passion after their love-making was done.

"Sakura-chan, I will never leave you again no matter what. You make me feel whole again and gave me the pleasure I've always needed when you and I had sex eight years ago."

"Thank you Naruto-kun but I should be the one to thank you too, you helped me filled the void inside me. You helped me by making me feel like a woman instead of a sex offender, I couldn't have asked it any other way than to be by your side forever." She said, she gave her blond a chance lay down while she positioned herself next to the blond giving him a chance wrap his left arm around her and pulled her body close to his. For Naruto, he feels as if he was married to his former sitter after having wild sex. It made him feel free from all this pain of going through the wishes of his parents, dealing with a stubborn yet horny Hyuuga and having to put up with a sex-starved lesbian that wants to get in Sakura's pants day in and day out.

'_I couldn't ask for a better life and if I had to choose between life and Sakura-chan, I would choose Sakura-chan because she's my heart and soul and would always be there wherever I go._'

The couple drifted to sleep, hoping to get hyped up for a new day of life and enjoying the endless things to do now that the couple has filled themselves whole, but are they really out of the lion's den. Nope little do they know that two horny women were filming their sexcapades but what's odd was that the blond girl and the pale eyed girl were fingering themselves hard each time they moaned, fucked, and kissed. It was more than enough to get proof of their plan yet, at the same time they felt jealous that their the couple that they love so much was having their way with each other.

"That was crazy, who knew that dumb blond had a rod so big and thick." Ino said, fascinated by watching him give her Sakura-chan the best sex of her life.

"Yeah but I'm pissed, that big rod should be mine to enjoy to my pleaure, once this is all done Naruto-kun would have a lot of fun with me since I've been trained to pleasure my blond on the ways of sex." HInata said proudly.

"Heh and we have enough proof to support our case all thanks to that idiot's parents, I didn't think they would help us out on this."

"Yeah Naruto-kun's parents are a big help and once we have evidence that Sakura's been with Naruto-kun all day the courts will place an even tighter leash on her once and for all."

"Yeah I can't wait to eat Sakura-chan's pussy once and for all!" Ino said in delight.

"We both win at the same time while they lose everything." Hinata said in delight and gave the blond a high five.

The two women got out of the closet wet, sweaty, and horny to sum things up as they exited the room leaving the couple sleeping peacefully in the room to plan their next move for Sunday and their spy ordeal.

The next morning…..

Sunday passed as the rising sun shined through the windows of Sakura Haruno's bedroom revealing two naked bodies, the bright light prompted Sakura to wake up due to the irritation she's receiving in her eyes due to the light. She looked to her right and saw her blond sleeping peacefully in her bed, in her eyes she loved every sight of his body and the way he sleeps prompted her to blush several shades of red.

_'Naruto-kun looks so handsome sleeping in my bed, in fact he still sleeps like a kid after eight years of growing up, heh same old blond._' She went on top of him and stroked his face till he slowly opened his eyes and saw that his former sitter was on top of him smiling serenely at him.

"Good morning handsome!" She said.

"Yeah…g-good morning Sakura-chan, hey why are you on top of me." he said groggily.

"Awwww is it a crime to say good morning to my hot and sexy blond, or am I not good enough for you or what." Sakura pouted.

"No it's not like that, I mean I never thought about waking up next to a pink haired angel every day that I go to sleep and wake up." He said earning him a kiss to his cheek from the pink haired goddesss.

"How sweet of you Naruto-kun, enough chit-chat, we have to get off our asses and get ready for a new day."

"Wait a new day?" he questioned.

"Duh of course a new day, today's Sunday and that means we're going on a date for the whole day!" she said prompting Naruto to give her a dumb blond look.

"Wait so…were going a date today?"

"What are you stupid of course were going on a date now get off your ass and lets head to the showers, I don't want people to give me a stupid look because I smell like sex!" Sakura sternly said.

"Your mean Sakura-chan why can't you say things in a nice way, it would've been better and I would've happily complied."

"OH well…you can't always have it your way! After all, you promised me that you'll give me a good time today so might as well take your plan for granted, plus your paying because I'm low on cash."

"Your both crazy and mean Sakura-chan!" the blond pouted loudly.

"I love you too Naruto-kun, now get your ass to the showers I need to pick out some 'Appropriate' clothing to wear for today."

The Cherry Blossom kicked her blond out and pushed him to the restroom while muttering something about crazy pink haired women being very demeaning. Naruto got into the shower and turned on the water cascading his sticking body, with his thoughts panned on what to do in the city.

_'What to do, what to do, ok Sakura-chan insisted that we would go on a all day date so might as well treat her to whatever she wants oh man by the end of the day my wallet will be dry!'_

Meanwhile Sakura was in a battle of choosing certain clothing to wear for her all day date with Naruto, she's never had to dress up so nice in a long time even if it meant having to take some friends out to a fancy dinner. Then it hit her, the pink haired woman remembered having to dress up so perfectly every Sunday noon whenever Naruto's parents would ask if he would take Naruto out to downtown Konoha and the park.

The times were the young blond would bug her to buy him Ice cream, throwing rocks at her for being a real bitch to him, and hitting other guys that try to attract her attention instead of having to focus her attention on him. Those were the good times, years later not only is she dressing up nice for Naruto, but she's also going on a date with the same idiot she would babysit when he was young now transformed into a hot and sexy blond every girl would have in their wet dreams.

_'This is going to be an interesting date, considering that I'm going out with the same blond idiot that always gave me a hard now getting me turned on every time I see his handsome face, body, and oooooohhhhh that big hard rod he's packing!'_ Sakura squealed at the moment she thought about this reminding her of the best sex she had in a long time, it wasn't so surprising since she did have sex with him eight years ago. But that was in his developoing years through which puberty hasn't began for the blond.

_'Hmmm…since this is a special day I have to make it the best and….oh yes this is the one, I bet Naruto-kun will love it.'_ The pink haired goddess heard the sound of a door opening and saw what made her blush. Naruto came inside her room all wet and with a towel wrapped around her waistline, his chiseled body and perfect six pack got the woman drooling at this. Being the woman she is Sakura went over to him and kissed him.

"Hmmmmm didn't think my knight and shining armor would come looking HOT after a good morning shower."

"Heh does that mean I'll get a surprise present in bed tonight?" Naruto asked.

"Nope but if you'll excuse me I have to take a shower and get dress so get your clothing and get ready because Sakura Haruno will be taking her SWEET time." She said ordering the blond to get his dry clothing and out in the hallway, pissed that Naruto was pushed out of the way for Sakura to take her 'Sweet' time getting ready.

"I hope Sakura-chan won't take too long." He said.

Three Hours later….

"Dammit Sakura-chan hurry up already!" he yelled.

"Shut up Naruto-kun I'm still in the bathroom getting ready ok?"

"It's been three hours already, move your ass and hop to it!"

"Don't you dare tell me to move my ass, I'll take my time whether you like it or not."

"Tch Troublesome woman at least let me know ahead of time that way I can get my wallet ready."

Naruto went over to the living room and plompt his ass on the couch, three hours of having to do nothing but wait after getting dressed was irritating for the blond especially if he's waiting for a woman who cares about her beauty. Lucky for him most men have natural beauty and he was one of the few to have natural beauty, that's a trait that all Namikaze men have and all Namikaze woman shared the most.

_'Dammit Sakura-chan how long will it take to get your pink haired ass moving I wanna get this date started. If you don't get out of that restroom in the next two minutes I'm going to use my rod you so wanted to suck on to ravage you so hard you won't even stand up for the next two weeks.' _

Either that's a threat or a promise Naruto's not going to take any bullshit from ANYONE including the Cherry blossom herself who tries to take advantage of her.

"Ok Naruto-kun I'm done." She yelled.

Naruto got off the couch and saw something that earned him a blush. Sakura was dressed in pink sleeveless Satin shirt that covered most of her body while showing a bit of her breasts extending to tip of her short jean pants, her hair was tied up in a pony tail that stretched all the way to the middle of her back. With pink lipstick on and wearing pink sandels she was a force to be reckoned with in terms of beauty.

"Wow Sakura-chan…you look very…"

"Very hot?"

"No not hot but outstanding in a way your like an angel from above."

"Awwww why thank you Naruto-kun." Sakura went over to him and wrapped her arms around and gave him a passionate kiss. The blond wrapped his arms around her waist pulling closer to her body as they make out, each second was filled with the most romantic times they have in their lives and couldn't help but relish it for a moment of time that is spent.

"So Naruto-kun any plans on where to go on our date?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I know of some good places to see and to check out since this is going to be an all day thing. So c'mon lets get going Sakura-chan." He said.

"Though you never asked."

Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's left arm as they departed the apartment and headed straight to the streets of Konoha. Meanwhile four figures emerged from the bushes of the apartment, though HInata and ino weren't alone the two figured that they needed snapshots of the two while they were enjoying their best and last time together.

"So is everything in motion HInata?" Ino asked.

"Yep all I need is for my accomplices to do the job, isn't that right Hanabi, Neji."

"You can count on me Nee-san, I'll make sure that we get as much proof and pictures that will support our case against Haruno Teme." Hanabi proudly said.

" I don't know why I'm doing this to Naruto-san, he doesn't deserve your love in some cases. Other than that I wish to meet him since we haven't talked for a long time since High school." Neji casually said earning himself glares from all three of the women.

Neji Hyuuga was the cousin of the Notorious Hinata Hyuuga who used to attend High school with Naruto when he was a sophomore. At the time Neji was Konoha's best track runner known for his cunning edges eyes called the Byakugan that would allow him to increase his speed and accurancy till rival and freshman Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze came along. At first the two didn't get along well since, at the time, was a stuck up prick who claims that fate controls everything and wouldn't allow Naruto to win against him in track. It wasn't until the relay race at the city tournament that changed his opinion of Naruto when he saw him run fast after slipping several times during the relay, which everyone relied on him now relied on Naruto to win the city tournament. The school won and had a positive opinion about him and became good friends with him. After he graduated he continued working for his clan's eye clinics and hasn't seen him since…up till now that is.

"Neji you will help me out ok, my father did several favors for uncle Hizashi and help his eyes back to normal so you WILL do it ok?"

"Alirght fine, but Naruto-san isn't going to like this at all."

"Who cares he has a leash with my name on it so he's MINE, not that pink haired whores, mine. Now hop to it and get moving while me and Ino will get things planned out involving both the police and the city judge."

The two dissappearted like thunder leaving the two alone to begin their part of the plans to get Sakura in big trouble, in both cases all the women really want was to be with their loved ones. Too bad that things may end up turning ugly once the day's over for the couple which means something bad will happen and may end up jepordizing Naruto's future with his Sakura-chan.


	6. A Date to remember

A Date to remember

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other elements pertaining to the story or canon.**

**AN: Happy New years everyone, I'm still alive and this story isn't dead. I've yet to improve but at the same time working on other stuff, and getting new ideas on the direction of this story.**

Downtown Konoha's known for its food courts, shopping marts, an all day carnival, and western businesses that seems to be popular to the citizens and tourist of Konoha unlike most places in Japan that don't take western business marts that likely. Probably because of the uneasiness the people of Japan have over the way most westerners act but that doesn't mean Konoha has to be unfriendly, in fact Konoha's know for making a lot of money off both sides of the party that contributed most of the economic success both the western world and Japan has in light of all things. At around 11Am the sun was shining high and we see two people arguing due to the fact that they just missed breakfast and had to find a place to eat due to a certain pink haired woman's three hour ordeal.

"This is your entire fault for missing breakfast." Sakura fumed.

"Me? You're the one that took three hours of your sweet fucking time getting ready for this date."

"How dare you accuse me of such things, don't you understand the maintenance that a woman has to go through to impress a hot blond such as yourself in times like this?" She snapped.

"Yeah yeah, I get the point. Ok how about this: To make up for breakfast how about we go window shopping…" the moment Naruto mentioned shopping the pink haired goddess immediately jumped for joy and hugged him so tight he was about to break.

"Shopping, realy? Oh thank you so much Naruto-kun and don't worry I won't buy TOO much just enough to have some good souvenirs of us together." Sakura happily said, making Naruto wonder if his wallet wouldn't last at least a day knowing how obsessed his goddess is in terms of shopping.

'My money is going out the window, dear lord help me!'

Sakura dragged Naruto and began to run into several places where she wanted to buy some clothing to make up for the rent money and food shortage she's had in the past six months of working and Ino being a real pig about it. The Cherry Blossom purchased several dresses she always wanted especially the outfit the with the short skirt and the spaghetti strap laced around her bag at Isaribi's summer clothes for a sexy time. That store however, brought a lot of attention to the couple considering that Naruto was the eye candy for most of the women shopping there including the store owner herself who was incidentally seen slapping his ass two times every ten minutes while his girlfriend was getting dressed to see which dress suits her.

'_Dammit Sakura-chan hurry up, I don't like the idea of being watched by most of the women here trying to control themselves from gang raping me all at once_.' The blond thought, looking around as if he was nothing more than a freak that everyone hated or disgusted, it's the opposite he was the eye candy of every female of the store. Not to mention that half of the woman knew who he was being the son of the great Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Namikaze Kushina and his reputation from high school.

Naruto felt like he was backing into a corner as the woman in the department store creepily moved in for their prey leaving him scared at the lustrous intent radiating off them.

"hehheheh ladies, now can we just settle down and have our selves some tea before we…." He was shut off as soon as he heard a battle cry from the crowd of girls and woman jumping at him and fighting to see who will take their prize home in a comfy bed with melted chocolate, strawberries, and whipped cream.

"Gahhhh! Let me go Sakura-chan hurry the hell up ok!" He yelled in desperation trying to escape their cluches, Naruto even felt pairs of hands fondling his manhood and trying to open the zipper down. Naruto's pleas for his girlfriend went off like a superhero's call for help as he felt a strong wind blowing past him with all the woman off of him like a hurricane and across the store. The blond turned to see an enraged cherry blossom in Pink lingerie cracking her knuckles and massaging her right hand after using one of her famous Cherry blossom Punches to knock them away from the blond.

"You bitches better watch out from now on, that blond right there is mine to touch, fuck, and use to my own desires, If I catch anyone of you whores trying to have your way with my blond." Sakura turned to see her boyfriend giving him a glare, possibly giving him a message never to fool around with other woman. "Your going to wish you've never live to see the light again is that understood?" she yelled.

Most of the women thrown across the store nodded while some just shrugged it off since there would be another time to get him in bed and in chains. Naruto was glad that his girlfriend saved him from having a sore manhood, he wouldn't be able to control himself considering how beautiful most of the women in the store were.

"Thanks a lot Sakura-chan, now that it's over lets go purchase…" he was cut off again when the pink haired woman pulled him back to the dressing room and gave him a rough but passionate kiss while her left hand gripped his balls so tight the blond cried out in pain.

"See this that I'm holding, I expect this to be MINE forever ok, now look to your left." The blond looked to see the pile of clothing, mostly low cut dresses and occasional party and ceremonial clothing along with some dirty lingerie. "Your going to buy them for me and I will give you a surprise once were done for the day or else you'll be wishing I was calm and gentle." She said with venom in her voice, making the shake in fear over his former sitter's warning. Naruto was pushed back were Sakura gathered the clothing and made their way to the checkout section to purchase at least a pile full of clothing.

_'Dammit why am I in love with a beautiful yet psychotic and demented woman. Now I know why dad told me not to marry a woman that has the same attitude as mom_.'

Elsewhere….

"Faster Minato-Kun Faster! OHHHHH DEAR KAMI YOUR SO HARD!" Kushina yelled, while being pumped hard by her husband with his nine inch manhood inside of her.

"Achoo! Dammit I think my son's talking about me, c'mon Kushina scream for me, scream just like you would do to me when your pissed off at me." Minato said increasing his pace with his wife holding on to him for dear life as he continued pumping her.

After the couple left the store, which to Naruto's case had to carry the bags, the two went on window shopping to see if there's anything of interest… or rather if Sakura wanted something which her boyfriend's willing to buy thanks to the Namikaze bank account filled with a shit ton of money. To Naruto's discretion, he didn't mind considering how he's using his parent's money instead of his account in Konoha University which he had to withdraw from his old one two years ago.

"C'mon Naru-kun let's go shopping, I want this skirt I've been dying to get for years."

"Can it wait Sakura-chan? You drag me to whatever clothing store you and everywhere we go I'm always hounded by women."

"Baka, that's why you have me to take care of you in fact." The pink haired beauty went around her boyfriend grabbed his jewels and licked his neck.

"I'm like a dog in heat, I mark my property and no one else touches otherwise they're going to have to answer to me and when a dog's in heat she goes crazy with her mate just enough to get filled up by his big….thick…." Sakura then slipped her hand inside the blond's pants stroking his growing manhood so smooth and slow that would have Naruto fucking her in public.

"Cock." Sakura said, pulling herself away and sticking her tongue out right in front of a distressed blond.

"Now that were done here lets go out exploring while at the same time finding ourselves a place to eat!" the pink haired beauty grabbed the track star's arm and dragged him on as their little date continues on throughout the day.

'_I'm going out with a sex-starved woman, why me kami why?'_ Naruto thought as he was dragged around with his former sitter to other stores throughout the day.

On the other hand the heat is about to stir up from our stalkers who couldn't help but get irritated at the scene along with two jealous bitches who are both in the process of a painful separation at the end of the day.

"That….that pink haired whore, touching my Naruto-kun like that ooooohhhhhhh boy she's going to regret the day she met me when she gets her own surprise at the end of the day." Hinata angrily said, she turned to Ino who was too horny in watching the scene go by especially when her Sakura pulled that female dominant move on the blond University student considering that he was trying to put up a mature front for her but couldn't due to her charm.

"Snap out of it Ino-whore, we have to follow them and wait to strike!"

"Yeah yeah… just let me focus on watching them ok?" Ino said.

Three hours later With Naruto and Sakura…..

Naruto and Sakura were having one hell of a time for the past three hours ever since his unlikely encounter at the lingerie shop, the couple went to check out the museum of art and history were the most famous painters show off their artistic work and to get away from most the action outside.

"You know that art museum was pretty bored but only one picture excited me though."

Which is…."

"Remember that painting that we saw that showed the blond ravaging the pink haired angel in a sorta fantasy like moment where most of colors were blending in with the atmosphere."

"Yeah….."

"Doesn't that remind of us our first time since we've had sex that night when you came in to comfort me with you strong arms while I was being ravaged by that thick rod of yours."

"…errrr yeah it sure did Sakura-chan!" Naruto said hesitantly, though he was in public the blond didn't want to admit it but he was embarrassed that he would have to be very open about this considering his family's reputation and how well known he is in Konoha.

During those three hours Naruto had a lot to talk about what Sakura's been up to and their future considering that the blond's arranged marriage and the pink haired woman's life as a sex offender, when the couple stopped at a local café in the plaza area of Downtown Konoha.

"You know I've been trying to think about our future ever since we've met after eight years on that faitful day, I mean it's unclear to me since I'll be busy with trying to pursue a career and at the same time trying to become the fastest sprinter and probably the first out of my family to represent japan in the Olympics." Naruto said sipping his latte while Sakura looked at him with a worried expression on her face.

"I know Naruto-kun, I'll be busy too but the judge said that she'll lower the rules considering that I'm not suppose to be at least twenty feet in front of you. I support your decision and all but I'm worried about this, what if something bad happens to you or me. I can't afford to be heartbroken again now that we've seen each other once again. I mean this is fate knowing that I get the chance to see you and have sex with you once more showing our love for each other and rekindling the bond once more." Sakura said taking a bite of her scone.

Meanwhile Ino and Hinata could only stare at the two jealous that they're enjoying themselves in the food court.

"I can't take this anymore I'm going to head on over there and give that pink haired slut and teach her to know her place in the world!" Hinata yelled.

"Quiet down you, remember we have everything set up once this day ends were you and I will win." Ino said eating her vegetable Yakisoba calming the Hyuuga princess down knowing that her new friend was right on the money. She wasn't going to allow her blond to be taking away easily by a sex offender who wasn't supposed to be around him now that the two have met after awhile. This is were it was going to end and once this day ends Sakura would be left heartbroken and Hinata would win and make sure that the wedding would commence sooner or later.

'_Sakura…your quality time with Naruto-kun will be over. As for you my beloved blond I'm going to show your more love than that whore can ever give to you in a lifetime.'_

With Naruto and Sakura….

Two hours after the couple finish their time at the food court sipping lattes Sakura took Naruto to the local flea market to look around for some local made stuff. Normally the flea market would be like the ghetto for all the lower class to buy cheap products but the flea market is special for Sakura. Back when Naruto was little the pink haired woman would bring the young blond for a bit of shopping if she was to save on cash while both their parents work. This is were they would buy special gifts that young and old couples would buy considering that the flea market represent the biggest small business area contributing to the success of the city of Konoha.

"Hey Naruto-kun remember this place?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I remember, this is the flea market were you would shop in case you ran out of money and had to buy cheap shit just to control your shopping habits!" Naruto said earning himself a show from the pinkette who scowled at her blond's joke.

"Shut up Naruto-kun, though it's kinda true I also took you to this place because we had fun just going around looking at great stuff and something that we can treasure for the rest of our lives." Sakura said.

The couple spent several minutes looking through things such as cheap purses, rings, accessories, and clothing. As the two window shop Naruto and Sakura reminisce about the times they spent together prior to the events of the incident eight years ago.

"Hey Naruto-kun remember that time when we went to the beach?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I remember, I was jealous when several guys started hitting on you in an attempt to try to score."

"I'm glad you remember Naruto-kun, you were such a brat to these guys but I know that my heart's always going to be with you though."

"Sure you are, I remember that time in the beach were I snuck behind you, loosen your top off while you were in the water and had you flash at a newlywed." The blond said snickering at the memory while Sakura fumed over that. That embarrassing moment at the beach was something that haunted her for a long time especially since Naruto recorded it on tape.

"I really hated you for that and had to chase you across the beach for almost an hour for that."

"Oh well you what they say: Shit happens!" Naruto said sticking his tongue out earning him another shove to his arm by the pink haired woman. As the two walked Sakura stopped and saw what looks like a jewlry stand where the pinkette saw a lot of these items similar to each other.

"Hey Naruto-kun let's buy some jewelry!" Sakura said.

"Jewelry? C'mon Sakura-chan don't you have enough as it is." Naruto said.

"No but….." Sakura looked around till she saw two necklaces, one was a gold metal cross with a oval sapphire in the center of the cross while the other one was a silver metal cross with an emerald in the center.

"Oh my god these look so pretty!" Sakura squealed. "Excuse me I'd like the two crosses here if that's alright with you." She said asking the sales vendor who, in return, smiled at her sincerely.

"Sure that's fine by me." The vendor said as he pulled the two crosses out, put them in a small bag while Sakura handed some money to the vendor before leaving with her blond.

"Here Naruto-kun, this emerald one is for you, while the sapphire one is for me." Sakura said handing Naruto the emerald cross while Sakura tied the sapphire one around her neck.

"This way when were away from each other we'll always have a part of each other with us no matter what." Sakura said giving her blond a kiss in the check leaving Naruto dazed by this.

'_Sakura-chan…_'Naruto said, his thoughts were interrupted when the pinkette kissed his cheeks.

"Ehhhhh…..S-s-s-sakura-chan?" Naruto said flustered that his daydreaming was interrupted by Sakura who just giggled at his reaction.

"That's your reward for daydreaming about me." She said.

The couple continued their adventure till sunset reached, at the time Naruto and Sakura looked at the Kage mountains that shone due to the sunset.

"Wow…..isn't this amazing!" Sakura said, while Naruto smiled, the blond put an arm on her shoulder and moved her close to him while blushing at the same time.

"You know Sakura-chan….the date today is pretty crazy." He said.

"I know…..but…." Sakura looked at him with sadness in her eyes, bringing a different message towards the blond.

"But…..what about our relationship, Naruto-kun, I mean I've enjoyed this date that I have but I have a feeling that Hinata bitch, their family, and your family aren't gonna be to happy with-" Sakura was cut the moment the blond's lips met hers. Passion was put into the kiss as the pinkette succumb to the kiss, erasing any worry about the uncertainty the Haruno had over their situation.

"Sakura-chan…whatever happens I'll make sure to break away from this arranged marriage. Afterall they can't force me to as long as I'm alive."

"I don't think that'll be the case….Naruto-kun….." the couple turned to find someone they didn't expect: Ino, Hinata, two policemen behind them, and her cousin Neji, the only Hyuuga who agreed with him on the fact that he didn't want an arranged marriage with Hinata in the first place.

"Hinata, Ino what are you doing here?" Naruto yelled he turned to Neji with a stoic look on his face as the blond seethed in anger. "Neji why, I thought we were friends, I thought you were gonna help me get out of this marriage I have with that deranged psychopath of a cousin." Neji remained silent till he moved quick and did a palm strike to Naruto causing him to fall to his knees by how powerful that blow is.

"I'm sorry Naruto but Hinata-sama made an offer to me I couldn't refuse, I hope you forgive me for this." Neji said shocking Sakura as tried to help Naruto with the pain.

"Heheheheheheh…..I'm sorry about this Sakura but I believed you violated your agreement with the police on your policy as a registered sex offender."

'_She knew?_' Sakura and Naruto thought.

"Yep, I had my future father-in-law do a bit of research on you Haruno Sakura and it seems to me that you did something completely horrible to Naruto-kun eight years ago." Hinata said shocking the cherry blossom and the blond, still clutching his stomach began to feel angry especially when his own father gave out information on his girlfriend to someone like her.

"Haruno Sakura…..I suggest you back away from Naruto-kun otherwise the policemen here will put you back to the slammer where you actually belong you whore, make your choice leave him or your going back to jail." Hinata said, smirking at the kind of success she after spending most of her day trailing the two. Ino, however looked at the scene with satisfaction written all over her face but at the same time felt a bit of uneasiness in her heart especially after the whole scene went down.

Sakura, now left with not alternatives looked at Naruto with contempt in her eyes as she bent down and kissed him, right after that she got up and went with the policemen and headed off with Ino Yamanaka following suit after watching this heart wretching scene go by.

"I'm sorry….Naruto-kun…." She said as the cherry blossom looked back as the blond struggled to get back up due to the pain he's endured from Neji Hyuuga. This wasn't suppose to end this way, out of everything that's happened his efforts in being with Haruno Sakura has been put to a halt.

"Ughhhhhh…Sakura-chan….Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, since the pain was excruciating the blond succumb to the blow. The last thing he saw was Hinata and Neji carrying him away from the scene as he saw Sakura disappear right before his eyes…

"_Naruto-kun do you love me?"_

"_I do Sakura-chan!"_

"_Wait no I'm sorry Sakura –chan, I'm sorry that they made you do this I'm sorry!"_

"_I'm sorry Naruto-kun…Goodbye….."_

"_Sakura-chan!"_

"No!"

Naruto Namikaze awoke the next morning to find himself in a familiar environment. He looked around the area as he found some familiar objects around him, the desk, the pictures and he knew from the start where he's at.

'_Don't tell me that I'm in…'_ just as he was about to answer his thoughts the woman that he's forced to marry comes in with only her blue shirt and blue panties smirking at him and at the same time licking her lips at the sight of her blond without a shir.

"Hello Naruto-kun…" She smiled while Naruto snarled right at her.

"Damn you….Hinata Hyuuga."

**AN: Well that's the end of things, I know most of you were expecting a longer chapter to follow through with the outcome and after waiting for over two years I don't blame you if you plan on flaming me for not updating regularly but things happen in life. The next chpater is going to be an all Naruhina chapter so my suggestion to you guys don't bother reading the next one I'm gonna update, hopefully soon depending on you guys and the material I input on making it an a NaruHina chapter, but more like an Anti NaruHina.**

**here's my preview...**

"I love you too Naruto-kun."

"Dammit Hinata why are you always after my heart, I always consider you a friend ever since we met in middle school. why do you have to ruin my life, I told you and the rest of your family I don't...wanna...Marry...you!"

"Because you never took into consideration of my feelings for YOU Naruto-kun, every day I try so hard to attract your attention ever since we were in middle school but NO! You always thought about that pink haired child molestor and now that the plan's worked out you'll have no choice but to marry me."

"The day that I graduate College Hinata, I WILL sever my ties with you and the Namikaze family because I'm not bound to anyone and NO ONE controls me and should decide what should I do and who should I marry!"


	7. Short Notice

Dear readers in regards to this story I will have to put this story on hiatus for a while. Aside from having

other stories that I would like to work on, the truth is I need time to think of where this story is going.

But don't worry I'm not giving up on it. Plus if anyone would like to do a version of their own , then feel

free to do it. Till then later people.


	8. Author's Note

**Dear Fanfiction people.**

**I know it has been awhile since I've posted a new chapter on anything. Even though I put a **

**poll about doing two stories at a time my schedule lately has been to hectic for me to **

**concentrate. Which is why I'm putting some stories on hiatus except for My Queen's Blade **

**story because that's the one story that's been on my mind the most lately. But rest assured **

**that I am ****NOT**** I repeat ****NOT **** discontinuing ANY of my other stories. Its just that I've hit a **

**huge writer's block when it comes to some of my stories. Some of my stories will be on **

**hiatus and some won't. Just bringing y'all up to speed**

**Till then**

**Peace out.**


End file.
